<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Легенды by DFox, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365116">Легенды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox'>DFox</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021'>WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Meta, Multi, Other, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Персонажи, о которых мы расскажем, на первый взгляд, не имеют ничего общего.<br/>Ведь что может роднить чекиста и женщину-вамп, ученого-филолога и профессионального военного, оккультиску и брачного афериста?<br/>Но на наш взгляд, есть нечто, что их объединяет. И это — страстная мечтательность.<br/>Мечтали они, конечно, о разном: кто-то — о Шамбале, кто-то — о миллионах, кто-то — о встрече с Благословенным, а кто-то — о реставрации империи Чингисхана.<br/>Но их мечты, вместе с неуемной жаждой приключений, сделали их теми, кем мы их знаем.<br/>Можно по-разному к ним относиться, можно называть авантюристами, а то и аферистами и мошенниками. Но это все равно не отнимет того, кем они стали благодаря своим основным качествам: людьми-легендами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Мистическая. Анна Минцлова (1865–1910(?))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Большеголовая, грузно-нелепая, точно пространством космическим, торичеллиевою своей пустотою огромных масштабов от всех отделенная, — в черном своем балахоне она на мгновение передо мною разрослась; и казалось: ком толстого тела ее — пухнет, давит, наваливается; и — выхватывает: в никуда!</p><p> …Я помню, бывало, — дверь настежь; и — вваливалась, бултыхаяся в черном мешке (балахоны, носимые ею, казались мешками); просовывалась между нами тяжелая глыбища; и дыбились желтые космы над нею; и как ни старалась причесываться, торчали, как змеи, клоки над огромнейшим лбиной, безбровым; и щурились маленькие, подслеповатые и жидко-голубые глазенки; а разорви их, — как два колеса: не глаза; и — темнели: казалось, что дна у них нет; вот, бывало, глаза разорвет: и — застынет, напоминая до ужаса каменные изваяния степных скифских баб средь сожженных степей.</p><p>И казалася каменной бабой средь нас: эти „бабы”, — ей-ей, жутковаты!», — писал Андрей Белый в своих воспоминаниях «Между двух революций», и это описание относилось к Анне Рудольфовне Минцловой — влиятельнейшей из участниц русского и международного оккультного движения. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Анна Минцлова</i>
  </p>
</div><p>О начале ее жизни известно немного, о конце жизни — ничего.</p><p>Анна родилась в семье Рудольфа Рудольфовича Минцлова — русского юриста, публициста и библиофила. Семья была интеллигентной, со старыми культурными традициями, ее корни уходили в древнюю Литву. Двое представителей рода Минцловых пали в Грюнвальдском сражении 1410 года, когда тевтонская армия была наголову разгромлена объединенным польско-литовским войском, которым командовал король Владислав Ягайло. </p><p>Дед Анны, Рудольф Иванович, работник Императорской публичной библиотеки, был причастен к созданию средневековой книжной кельи, «Кабинета инкунабул», или «Комнаты Фауста» в государственной библиотеке им. М.Е. Салтыкова-Щедрина. </p><p>Ее брат, Сергей Рудольфович, был известным русским писателем, автором ряда исторических романов, ценителем и знатоком русской книги, библиографом, участником нескольких археологических экспедиций.</p><p>Анна, как и ее предки, считалась знатоком книжных редкостей. Знала как минимум шесть языков, включая два мертвых, и занималась переводами. В частности, первой (полностью) перевела на русский язык «Портрет Дориана Грея». </p><p>С детства она проявляла интерес к оккультным и эзотерическим темам. Сильное воздействие на формирование ее личности и психику оказала болезнь отца, во время которой Анна ухаживала за ним три года (с лета 1901 г.) в психиатрических лечебницах.</p><p>Минцлова была двойственным человеком.</p><p>Прослушав в 1906 г. парижский курс лекций доктора Штейнера, адаптированный для русской аудитории, вступила с ним в переписку и стала его последовательницей. Перевела на русский язык книгу Штейнера о теософии и его лекцию о розенкрейцерстве («Тайна Розы и Креста»). </p><p>Увлекалась теософией, символизмом и одновременно с этим разделяла взгляды ученых-материалистов. Была самой пламенной последовательницей теософского учения Блаватской и черпала вдохновение в работе западных лож Теософского общества. Утверждала, что принадлежит к кругам «оккультного масонства» (возможно, речь шла об одном из модернизированных западноевропейских «орденов тамплиеров») и что ее миссия в России «заключается в том, чтобы передать нечто важное из древней традиции».</p><p>Сохранившиеся воспоминания современников свидетельствуют, что Минцлова считала себя носительницей некоего Учения, но от него сохранились только фрагменты и потому восстановить, в чем оно состояло, вряд ли возможно.</p><p>Она тесно общалась с К.А. Тимирязевым, поэтами А. Белым, М. Волошиным, В. Брюсовым, К. Бальмонтом. </p><p>Месяц спустя посвящения Максимилиана Волошина в масоны Минцлова гадала ему по руке: «Вы сыграете очень видную роль в общественном движении… решительную роль… Нет, не в политическом, а скорее в духовном». И она же была доверенным лицом во время романа Вячеслава Иванова и Маргариты Сабашниковой — жены Волошина.</p><p>Минцлова учила Андрея Белого дыханию по системе йогов. И состояла в очень дружеской и нежной переписке с основателем и первым директором Дарвиновского музея А.Ф. Котсом.</p><p>Она поддерживала связь и с московскими символистами; дискутировала с Брюсовым, готовила свои переводы для издания в «Весах», но публиковалась в оппозиционном Брюсову и его «Весам» издании — в «Грифе» С.А. Соколова (Кречетова).</p><p>Столь же двойственным было и отношение к Мицловой. </p><p>Родной брат, человек настроенный материалистически и скептично, не считал ее увлечения чем-то стоящим, а Михаил Кузмин, признавая ее влияние, писал, что в ней есть «все же что-то шарлатанское». Но в то же время многие были уверены: Минцлова владела разными формами сверхчувственного знания и имела большие познания в графологии и хиромантии.</p><p>Поражала воображение и ее способность искренне сопереживать не тому, что происходило в современности, но и произошедшему многие столетия назад. </p><p>Впрочем, неприятным свойством ее натуры была склонность к лести: в своих письмах она к каждому обращалась как к самому близкому, любимому, дорогому человеку.</p><p>Несомненно то, что Минцлова обладала особым даром располагать к себе людей, подчинять их поступки, хоть ненадолго, своей воле: «Она невесть откуда появлялась там, где назревала трагедия, грозила катастрофа. Летучей мышью, бесшумно шмыгает в дом, в ум, в сердце — и останется», — вспоминала о ней современница. Письма Минцловой, ежедневным потоком изливавшиеся на ее адресатов, пестрели жалобами на косноязычие автора («у меня нет слов», «я не умею говорить» и т. д.), но тем сильнее было завораживающее — почти гипнотическое — воздействие и их, и самой Минцловой. Поэтесса Аделаида Казимировна Герцык, вспоминала свой опыт общения с Минцловой в «Башне»: </p><p>«Каменное, как изваяние, лицо Анны Рудольфовны с невидящими глазами.  Он [Вяч. Иванов] сел у ее ног, прижался к ней весь, и она — холодная, огненная, как мрамор белая, острым шепотом стала говорить. Она так дрожала вся, что это передалось мне. Но я ничего не слышала от волнения, а она старалась и не могла повысить голос, — тогда Вячеслав стал записывать под ее диктовку отрывочные слова, взглядывая на нее, спрашивая. Я сидела и ждала. Голова как в тумане. Потом он дал мне лист, и я читала.  Наконец Вяч[еслав] ушел, и мы еще побыли вдвоем, но я ничего уж не воспринимала — слабость была у меня как после обморока».</p><p>Минцлова хотела выглядеть и выглядела человеком не от мира сего, наделенным особой силой воздействия на окружающих. Природа помогала ей в этом — она одарила ее внешностью, напоминающей внешность Блаватской (что отмечали многие современники): грузность фигуры, голубые глаза навыкате, вьющиеся каштановые волосы, но к этому Минцлова уже по собственной воле добавила пронзительный тяжелый взгляд и черный бесформенный балахон, превратив сходство в двойничество. </p><p>И все же, видимо, главное, чем обладала Анна Рудольфовна Минцлова, — это амбиции быть духовным учителем и играть как можно большую роль в истории русской культуры. Ей на это было отведено всего четыре года — наиболее тесные связи с кругом литераторов начались в 1906 году, когда она знакомится с Вячеславом Ивановым, а через него так или иначе оказывает влияние на посетителей знаменитой «Башни». Ее теософская деятельность, штейнерианство, особое увлечение розенкрейцерством и — шире — мистицизмом, безусловно, оказали непосредственное влияние и на интересы ее ближайшего круга. Андрей Белый утверждал, что «многие мысли статей Вяч. Иванова суть модуляции тем, обсуждавшихся с Минцловой».</p><p>Судьба как будто готова была поддержать ее игру в загадочность. До сих пор не ясны подробности ее кончины — Минцлова просто исчезла в начале осени 1910 года. Это исчезновение стало для всех, кто ее знал, настоящим шоком и вызвало много пересудов и самых фантастических версий. Среди них были и самоубийство через утопление («Пучина зовет», — признавалась она Белому, а Иванову писала: «Я должна умереть. Я должна еще раз услышать этот призыв, и тогда моей руки коснётся Ведущий, Благословенный»), и вступление в закрытый орден розенкрейцеров (Бердяев, к примеру, слышал, что она ушла в «католический монастырь, связанный с розенкрейцерами». Схожего мнения придерживался, очевидно, Иванов).</p><p>Исчезнув, Анна Рудольфовна не оставила после себя почти никаких текстов, которые могли бы составить ее наследие, кроме переводов и писем, тем не менее ее огромная роль в становлении многих явлений русского символизма конца 1910-х годов неоспорима.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://biography.wikireading.ru/49428">1</a>, <a href="https://swinopes.livejournal.com/300730.html">2</a>, <a href="http://www.museum.ru/N48050">3</a>, <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0,_%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%A0%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0">4</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Криминальная. Мария Тарновская (1880–1965)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Коза руссо» — судебный процесс над русскими, собравший сотни репортеров со всех концов света. Даже для многочисленных случайных туристов он стал главным аттракционом венецианской ранней весны. Больше, чем голуби на площади Святого Марка, львы у ратуши и дом Шейлока.</p><p>На скамье подсудимых оказались сын пермского губернатора, известный московский адвокат и русская графиня, в предках у которой была Мария Стюарт. </p><p>Мария Николаевна Тарновская-О'Рурк происходила из древнего и многочисленного ирландского рода (выходец из него, например, знаменитый актер Микки Рурк). </p><p>В последних классах института Мария обнаружила: в нее без памяти влюблен красавец и богач Василий Тарновский — самый модный жених Киева. Поклонник, как и его избранница, происходил из знатного, хорошо известного на Украине рода.<br/>
Предложение, конечно, было принято.</p><p>Обе семьи были от этого, мягко говоря, не в восторге.</p><p>О’Рурки считали: Мария — представительница английского королевского рода и русская графиня — может рассчитывать на более знатного жениха.</p><p>Но и Тарновским избранница Василия, которого в свете все называли Васюк, была не по душе. Они соседи по имениям и хорошо знали: невеста взбалмошная, странная, с дурной славой, без настоящего приданого. Да и двадцатидвухлетний Васюк еще не достаточно зрел, чтобы стать главой семьи.</p><p>Но свадьба все же состоялась. 15 апреля 1894 года Васюк и Мария венчались в маленькой сельской церкви. Старших не было — только светские приятели.</p><p>Молодая пара жила в Киеве или путешествовала по Европе. Супруги вели беззаботную, богатую и суетную жизнь. Тарновская обожала роскошь, ее муж не скупился.</p><p>В 1897 году у Тарновских родился сын — тоже Василий, через два года — дочь Татьяна.</p><p>Все выглядело прекрасно: Мария и Васюк Тарновские — веселые, богатые, красивые, лучшая киевская пара. Гостеприимные, дерзкие, открытые новым знакомствам и приключениям.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Мария Тарновская</i>
  </p>
</div>Но позднейшие показания и мемуары Муры (как прозвали Марию в свете) описывают Василия Тарновского развратником, пьяницей, плохим мужем и отцом.<p>По ее словам, молодой муж со второго дня брака стал вести себя непозволительно. Когда она тяжело болела тифом в номере флорентийской гостиницы, он веселился с друзьями и подругами. По-холостяцки кутил в киевских увеселительных садах — «Олимпе» и «Шато», возвращался домой поздно. Охотно посвящал жену в свои «сердечные тайны».</p><p>Постепенно степень его откровенности становилась все больше. Он рассказывал и показывал разнообразные сексуальные трюки, к которым прибегали его любовницы и работницы древнейшей профессии. Она даже была знакома с некоторыми из этих женщин. И инкогнито посещала с мужем сомнительные гостиницы и даже бордели.</p><p>Вначале Тарновская противилась мужу в его затеях, но постепенно вошла во вкус и уже сама выбирала партнерш и диктовала сценарий. Увлекалась эфиром, морфием и кокаином. </p><p>И тут случилась трагедия.</p><p>В семнадцать лет повесился младший брат Василия, ученик реального училища Петр. Из оставленного им письма известен мотив: он подскоблил отметки, поставив вместо дурных хорошие. Отец собирался на другой день ехать в реальное училище проверить успехи сына и, возможно, нанять репетитора. Петр — юноша самолюбивый — понимал: его обман обнаружат. Отец — человек бешеного нрава, мальчик перед ним трепетал.</p><p>Но это семейная версия, что называется, «для людей». В Киеве же многие считали: Петр повесился из-за своей прекрасной невестки. Она — из мести или от скуки развратила юношу, играла с ним, как кошка с мышкой. Не в силах выбрать, разрываясь между братом и невесткой, Петр предпочел самоубийство. </p><p>Кто знает, как обстояли дела на самом деле. Но дальнейшие события показали: Мария любила атмосферу соперничества вокруг себя, наслаждалась нравственным истязанием мужчин и этим гордилась.</p><p>Между тем огромные амбиции и траты привели Тарновского-отца на грань разорения. В 1897 году он продал Качановку и разделил вырученную сумму на три части: себе, дочери Софье и сыну. </p><p>После раздела Качановки у Василия Тарновского еще оставалось почти 500 тысяч рублей. Супруги снимали квартиру в Киеве и купили имение в Житомирской губернии рядом со станцией Янушполь. Мария Тарновская понимала: денег на продолжение роскошной жизни скоро не будет хватать. </p><p>Следовало избавиться от супруга и можно было составить другую партию или жить с разными любовниками. Этим она и занялась последовательно, с предельной откровенностью, фактически на глазах всего города.</p><p>В заграничных странствиях Василий Тарновский на свое горе познакомился с дальним родственником, гвардейским ротмистром графом Павлом Голенищевым-Кутузовым-Толстым, правнуком фельдмаршала. Графу был тридцать один год, он был женат на княгине Екатерине Шереметевой, но разъехался с супругой. Из-за непрестанных скандалов у него возникли служебные неприятности, и Василий посоветовал Толстому перевестись в армейский полк, стоявший в Киеве. </p><p>Представленный Марии Тарновской, Толстой начал за ней волочиться, демонстративно и настойчиво, а потом стал ее любовником. </p><p>Об их похождениях сплетничали в городе, но Васюк не придавал значения происходящему.</p><p>Однако в июне 1899 года, заехав на ближайшую станцию, чтобы забрать свою корреспонденцию, среди прочих писем Тарновский получил от почтмейстера конверты для супруги и ее французской горничной. Почерк на адресе горничной был мужским, письмо, отосланное из Киева, гласило: «Какие грустные дни я провожу вдали от тебя! Не иметь вблизи друга. Моя жизнь разбита. Дорогая Мура, я с ума сойду, если ничего не случится, я кончу жизнь самоубийством. Я виделся с Т-м, я телеграфировал отцу. Хотят поссорить нас с тобой. Если так же любишь меня, то возврати мне свои чувства! Явись! Говоря, благоговею, твой навеки. Павлик».</p><p>У Тарновского оставалось два выхода: дуэль или развод. Развод не состоялся: Мария Николаевна не хотела отдавать детей, к которым Васюк был очень привязан. Тем летом, в Ницце, Тарновские вновь встретили Павла Толстого. Подзуживаемый своей любовницей, граф пытался публично ударить Тарновского, но тот уклонился и в свою очередь отвесил наглецу пощечину. </p><p>Секунданты — князь Кочубей со стороны Тарновского и граф Рагузинский, представлявший Толстого, — примирить стороны не смогли.</p><p>Состоялась дуэль, и Толстой ранил Тарновского в руку. По французскому дуэльному кодексу поединок был закончен. Инцидент считался исчерпанным. </p><p>План Марии Тарновской сорвался, ее муж не был убит и не попал на каторгу. Надо было предпринимать новую попытку. </p><p>Весной 1903 года Марии Тарновской был представлен молодой помещик Стефан Здиславович Боржевский, двадцати восьми лет. Бретер и охотник на женщин, он не обладал собственным состоянием, но жил широко и разгульно и даже был выселен из родной ему Варшавы.</p><p>С людьми, которые спуску не давали, он был весьма корректен и даже уступчив. Но заметив малейшую слабость, при любом разногласии грозил «дуэлью на два шага».</p><p>Боржевский принялся преследовать супругов Тарновских: оказывался «случайно» рядом с ними то в цирке, то в ресторане, то на скачках. Тарновский почувствовал новую опасность, умолял жену прекратить знакомство, и, по словам горничной, при этом рыдал. Его эмоции были, как показало будущее, вполне оправданны.</p><p>Стефан Боржевский приехал к Марии Николаевне в Янушполь немедленно, когда Василий Васильевич задержался по делам в Киеве. Вскоре Тарновский получил телеграмму «Срочно приезжай с хирургом». Муж приехал и застал у жены Боржевского, который, по словам Марии Николаевны, стрелял с ней в тире. Она случайно прострелила Боржевскому руку. Хирург перевязал рану, Боржевский отбыл восвояси.</p><p>Понимая, что повторяется история с Павлом Толстым, Тарновский решил от греха подальше отвезти жену за границу. Отправились в баварский Бад-Киссинген, бальнеологический курорт. И на второй день, гуляя по местному парку, увидели… Боржевского. Тот с наглым видом заявил: врач ему рекомендовал лечить раненую руку в местных источниках. </p><p>Осенью, вернувшись с Тарновскими из Германии, Боржевский практически поселился у Марии Николаевны в Янушполе. Перед приездом в имение Василий Тарновский непременно давал телеграмму с просьбой послать лошадей на железнодорожную станцию. А горничная садилась за кучера на господскую бричку и увозила Боржевского от греха.<br/>
.<br/>
Беззастенчивое преследование Боржевским жены в течение нескольких месяцев ставило Тарновского в невыносимое положение. Тарновский плакал, умолял прекратить знакомство с Боржевским. Отказ Марии Николаевны привел его в отчаянье и довел едва ли не до психического расстройства. </p><p>21 ноября 1903 года супруги Тарновские были приглашены на бал к барону Владимиру Александровичу Шталю. Мария Николаевна на балу не скрывала близости с Боржевским. Тарновский закатил жене публичный скандал.</p><p>Боржевский пригласил Тарновского в свой постоянный номер. На всякий случай в смежной комнате спрятался Владимир Шталь: он должен был стать свидетелем разговора.</p><p>Боржевский прямо и нагло заявил Тарновскому: они с Марией Николаевной любовники. «Я, — сказал Боржевский, — не успокоюсь, пока не освобожу любимую женщину от тирана-мужа». Затем достал револьвер, сказал: «Хотел было убить тебя, а затем и себя, но раздумал», — и предложил стреляться на расстоянии двух шагов. На вопрос Тарновского, женится ли тот на Марии Николаевне, если она разведется, Боржевский ответил: «Не женюсь, я не настолько богат, у меня нет полумиллиона, а она привыкла к богатству».</p><p>Драться Тарновский не хотел и на другой день написал Боржевскому любезную записку, как будто ничего между ними и не было.</p><p>Ситуация была патовой. За дело взялась Мария Николаевна. Убийство мужа при таких скандальных обстоятельствах было ей невыгодно, женой Боржевского она не стала бы ни при каких условиях. У Тарновского еще были деньги, пренебрегать им окончательно не следовало. И Мура объявила мужу, что готова примирить их с Боржевским. Но это должно быть сделано публично, чтобы раз и навсегда пресечь уже ходящие по Киеву сплетни. Супруги должны встретиться с Боржевским в театральной ложе, а потом поужинать вместе в общей зале ресторана гостиницы «Гранд Отель».</p><p>Ужин проходил в общей зале ресторана, на глазах многочисленных посетителей. </p><p>Директор гостиницы показывал на суде: пальто Марие Николаевне подавал швейцар. Впереди шли Тарновская с подругой, следом за ними — Тарновский и Боржевский. Боржевский и Тарновская много и скоро говорили по-французски. </p><p>Когда Боржевский, выйдя провожать Марию Николаевну, у подъезда гостиницы на глазах мужа наклонился к ее лицу и, как показалось Тарновскому, ее поцеловал, у Василия Васильевича сдали нервы. Он выхватил пистолет, раздался выстрел. Боржевский упал. </p><p>На выстрел подоспели служащие ресторана и публика. К Боржевскому тут же вызвали «Скорую помощь» и хирурга, ему сделали перевязку. Пуля не задела ничего важного, но засела очень глубоко. Рана опасности не представляла.</p><p>А Василий Тарновский, убежденный в том, что совершил преступление, сел в ближайшие извозчичьи санки и приказал ехать в полицию. Явившись к киевскому полицмейстеру во втором часу ночи, он вручил ему револьвер и рассказал о происшествии. </p><p>Пока муж находился под домашним арестом, у Тарновской появился новый любовник  — тот самый барон Владимир Александрович Шталь. Он пригласил Марию Николаевну провести месяц в Ялте, она согласилась. К ним же приехал Боржевский, которого недавно прооперировали. Но 10 января у него поднялся жар, его преследовали страшные головные боли. Диагноз был неутешителен — воспаление мозговых оболочек. Боржевского попытались спасти, но тщетно: через четыре дня он умер.</p><p>Смерть одного из любовников не произвела на Тарновскую впечатления. Характерно ее восклицание в часовне, где находился труп Боржевского: «Скорее его похоронили бы — ужасно воняет!»</p><p>Тело Боржевского предали земле, а влюбленные прекрасно провели время на русской Ривьере. У Шталя были деньги, и любовники не стесняли себя экономией. Впрочем, служанкам Мария Николаевна говорила, что Шталь импотент, он просто забавляет ее; будущее свое она с бароном не связывает. </p><p>Шталь же был без ума от Тарновской. По ее настоянию, он застраховал свою жизнь в ее пользу и застрелился на улице у анатомического театра. </p><p>«Своим честным словом и всем, что осталось во мне незапятнанного и сильного, обязуюсь я, Владимир Шталь, перед Марией Николаевной Тарновской, сделать все, что она мне прикажет во время моего пребывания в Киеве. Заявляю, кроме того, что с моей стороны это не будет жертвой, и что я ничего не требую взамен. Я всегда буду действовать во имя той чистой любви, которая овладела всей моей жизнью», — писал он в приложенном к страховке письме.</p><p>По страховому полису, оставленному бароном, Тарновская получила 50 тысяч рублей </p><p>Скоро должен был состояться суд над Васюком. Мария надеялась: его отправят в Сибирь.</p><p>Прежде о Тарновских знали в Киеве, теперь, благодаря газетам, их известность стала всероссийской. Самой Марии Николаевны на суде не было, в ее защиту выступала только ее спутница в злосчастный вечер убийства Боржевского, троюродная сестра — Марианна Вишневецкая.</p><p>Все же остальные свидетели оправдывали Василия Васильевича. Показаниями самого обвиняемого, его сестры, тетки, знакомых и врачей вырисовывалась личность Васюка. Человек добрый, бесхарактерный, расстроивший нервы алкоголем. </p><p>С другой стороны, убитый и виновница преступления выглядели не в лучшем свете. Как сказал адвокат, обращаясь к присяжным, «видимый закон — против Тарновского, потому что он выстрелил в человека. Но тот внутренний закон жизни, который чувствуется нашей совестью, ясно говорит нам, что из трех участников этой драмы Тарновский несравненно лучше двух остальных, то есть своей жены и ее любовника».</p><p>Василия Тарновского оправдали.</p><p>После суда Тарновские окончательно разъехались. Деньги барона Шталя быстро закончились. И Мария Николаевна, не желая сидеть в имении родителей, отправилась в Москву.</p><p>Ей надо было, наконец, развестись с мужем.</p><p>В круг многочисленных светских знакомых Марии Николаевны входил Донат Дмитриевич Прилуков, тридцати семи лет. Дворянин Серпуховского уезда, выпускник юридического факультета Московского университета. Присяжный поверенный, владелец собственной юридической конторы. Примерный муж и отец.<br/>
Прилуков — человек разумный, просвещенный, известный специалист в коммерческом праве и, одновременно, знаток судебной медицины. У него была огромная библиотека на нескольких языках, он был в курсе последних открытий в естественных науках.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Донат Прилуков</i>
  </p>
</div>Тарновская попросила ее представлять ее интересы на бракоразводном процессе. Прилуков согласился. Поначалу отношения между ними были деловыми и приятельскими.<p>В Киеве, по словам Марии Николаевны, жить ей было решительно невозможно. Ее бойкотировало тамошнее женское общество. Предлагавшие помощь знакомые киевские юристы делали двусмысленные предложения. Видеться с дочерью не позволяли. Прилукову льстило, что Тарновская сделала его своим конфидентом, рассказывала о несчастьях и одиночестве, просила советов. Ему было жалко Марию Николаевну. Она же им была увлечена.</p><p>Противиться даме у Прилукова не было ни смелости, ни желания.</p><p>Какое-то время он жил на два дома. Прилуков понимал: страсть к Тарновской ведет его в пропасть. Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, он посещал психиатров и даже гипнотизеров, совершал паломничества в церкви и монастыри, но все было тщетно. </p><p>Как ни крепился московский адвокат, в конце концов его, как и всех мужчин Тарновской, что называется, понесло. </p><p>Он застраховал жизнь в пользу жены и в ноябре 1906 года, похитив восемьдесят тысяч, доверенных ему клиентами, бежал с Тарновской в Алжир, а оттуда в Европу. </p><p>Тарновская обожала роскошь и купеческий размах — любовники останавливались в самом роскошном отеле Ниццы — «Негреско», ужинали в «Лондон Хаус», который имел репутацию самого дорогого ресторана в мире.</p><p>Вскоре деньги у Прилукова закончились. И Тарновская решила какое-то время держать его при себе как слугу и секретаря. Она не могла сидеть на месте и из Германии любовники отправились в Венецию.</p><p>И тут, совершая променад, Тарновская неожиданно встретила своих старинных приятелей по Ницце — графа и графиню Комаровских. Графиня была тяжело больна и передвигалась в коляске. Договорились поужинать вместе.</p><p>Но вечером в холле «Эксельсиора» оказались только Тарновская и Комаровский. Тарновская жаловалась на жизнь, рассказывала графу о том, как она, порядочная женщина, старалась помирить мужа и случайного поклонника, а все закончилось убийством, судом и позором. Положение ее неопределенно, процесс о разводе затягивается. А главное, рядом нет мужчины, которому она могла бы довериться. Мужчины-рыцаря. Такого, как сам Комаровский.</p><p>Разговор взволновал графа. Тарновская нравилась ему давно и искренне, но пытаться ухаживать за ней сейчас, при страдающей жене было бы бестактно. </p><p>Конечно, такое предположение кощунственно, но если бы он стал вдовцом — мог ли бы он рассчитывать на взаимность?</p><p>С этой минуты судьба графа Комаровского была предрешена.</p><p>Оценив комбинацию, Тарновская поделилась ею с Прилуковым. А тот предложил довольно рискованную, но обещавшую крупный куш операцию.</p><p>Манчжурская лихорадка, которой болела Комаровская, была болезнью смертельной, но мало изученной. При определенной помощи смерть графини можно было бы ускорить, не вызвав особых подозрений. Затем следовало навязать Комаровскому полное ощущение будущей семейной жизни, но потребовать обеспечить Тарновскую еще до официального бракосочетания. Ведь она пока не разведена, и открытая связь с Комаровским может осложнить судебный процесс.</p><p>Тарновская, оставаясь нежным другом Павла Комаровского и заботливой подругой его недужной супруги Эмилии, стала любовницей для мужа и сестрой милосердия для его жены. И Павел Евграфович, и лечившие Эмилию Комаровскую доктора, и сама больная полностью доверяли Тарновской. Состояние больной не улучшалось, ее мучили страшные боли, и венецианские врачи посоветовали Комаровским отправиться в Дрезден.</p><p>С отъездом из Венеции графиня стала чувствовать себя много хуже и вскоре умерла. В причинах разбираться не стали: муж был резко против вскрытия. Уже потом, когда Тарновскую арестовали, родственники заподозрили неладное и потребовали эксгумации тела. Но итальянская юстиция не была заинтересована в затягивании следствия. И поэтому предположение, что непосредственной причиной смерти Эмилии стал яд, введенный Тарновской вместо лекарства, так и не было расследовано.</p><p>На следующий день после смерти жены граф обручился с Марией Николаевной и повез ее в Орел официально представить родным.</p><p>В городе было мало людей круга Комаровского, разве что Николай Наумов — его младший приятель, в некотором смысле ученик. Потомственный дворянин, сын пермского губернатора, выпускник Московского лицея в память цесаревича Николая, вольноопределяющийся лейб-гвардии Семеновского полка, чиновник особых поручений при орловском губернаторе. Он происходил из старой дворянской семьи, его двоюродный дед — Иван Тургенев. Это был элегантный молодой человек двадцати четырех лет.</p><p>Наумов был странным малым. Многие объясняли его «инакость» происшествием на Волге: как-то, купаясь, он поднырнул под лодку и получил веслом по голове. С тех пор он страстно верил спиритам, легко подвергался гипнозу, однажды бежал за экипажем некой дамы, как собачка. Из-за явной ненормальности был освобожден от воинской повинности.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Мария Тарновская и Николай Наумов</i>
  </p>
</div>Комаровский и Наумов были приятелями, и граф, конечно, представил молодому человеку свою невесту.<p>Николай Наумов влюбился в нее немедленно и страстно. Он даже написал поэму в честь графини, где клялся быть ей верным до гроба.</p><p>Вскоре он стал очередным и самым преданным сексуальным рабом госпожи Тарновской.</p><p>Она, по его просьбе, ежедневно проделывала над ним разнообразные эксперименты: тушила папиросы об его кожу, заставила наколоть свои инициалы в качестве татуировки, стегала плетью, ездила на нем, как на лошади. Наумова это приводило в восторг. Переписка с Прилуковым, оставшимся в Вене, не прерывалась. Тот предложил два способа покончить с Комаровским: пронзить его отравленным кинжалом где-нибудь на узкой венецианской улице или подсунуть папиросу со стрихнином. Этот яд трудно подмешать к еде — из-за  сильного горького вкуса его присутствие в пище скрыть практически невозможно. А вот если его незаметно подмешать в табак смерть будет неизбежна. </p><p>Павел Комаровский, устраивая будущую семейную жизнь, купил палаццо Маурогонато в двух шагах от собора Святого Марка. Но Тарновская держалась холодно. Она объясняла: бракоразводный процесс затягивается. Положение ее двусмысленно. В случае если с графом Комаровским что-нибудь случится, она останется одна без детей, без родины. Пара даже посетила российское консульство, где им официально объяснили: никакой надежды заключить брак на Апеннинах для неразведенной в России женщины нет.</p><p>В конце концов, Комаровский снял со своего счета и отдал Тарновской восемьдесят тысяч рублей; кроме того, он обещал составить страховой полис на ее имя на пятьдесят тысяч франков и завещать все движимое и недвижимое имущество.</p><p>В двух страховых обществах желание Комаровского показалось подозрительным. Но в отделении австрийской компании «Анкор» полис согласились выписать. Тарновская вновь прибыла в Венецию. И в ее присутствии, у русского консула в Вене,  Комаровский заверил завещание и страховку. Затем их посетил страховой агент, и Тарновская настояла на том, чтобы в договор о страховке вписали пункт, что все деньги она сможет получить и в случае насильственной смерти графа.</p><p>Оставалось графа убить.</p><p>Прилуков вызвался сделать это сам. Но Тарновская решила: если убийство совершит Прилуков, это вызовет подозрения: их связь известна многим.</p><p>Поэтому она задумала новую комбинацию. Использовать Наумова как убийцу, превратить его в послушное орудие. Скорее всего, Наумову удастся бежать с места преступления. Но и будь он пойман, убийство это сочтут преступлением из ревности, в преданности Наумова она не сомневалась: он не выдаст ее, ну а после того как будет осужден — отбудет тюремный срок, скорее всего недолгий. Прилуков согласился: план Марии Николаевны был куда выигрышнее его собственного.</p><p>Прилуков должен был страховать Наумова в этой адской комбинации, следить за ним, а потом, если надо, убить самого киллера. </p><p>Наумова обрядили богатым американским туристом. Тарновская вручила ему план Венеции с местоположением палаццо Маурогонато и план квартиры Комаровского. Купили билет на поезд, заранее забронировали номер в шикарном отеле «Даниэль», который находился в двух шагах от палаццо, где жил Комаровский. Из отеля за четверть часа можно добраться до вокзала — на гондоле или пешком.</p><p>Тарновская проводила Наумова на вокзал, вручила пистолет и надела золотой нательный крестик. Перекрестила, пожелала удачи. Обещала грядущее совместное счастье. Николай Наумов сел в экспресс.</p><p>Он не знал, что в другом вагоне этого же поезда разместились Донат Прилуков и два нанятых им австрийских детектива. Они должны были следить за каждым шагом потенциального убийцы.</p><p>Тарновская ожидала новостей в Киеве.</p><p>4 сентября 1907 года молодой человек в коричневой шляпе и сером пальто позвонил в дверь квартиры Комаровского. Открыла горничная — итальянка. Через несколько минут граф в халате вышел к незнакомцу в прихожую. По словам горничной, Комаровский явно знал визитера, был удивлен, но обрадован. Пытался обнять молодого человека. Она вышла. В этот момент из передней раздались один за другим четыре выстрела. Когда в прихожую вбежала она и другие слуги, то увидели лежащего в луже крови Комаровского и склонившегося над ним посетителя, который плакал. Слуги решили, что произошел несчастный случай. Тут молодой человек встал, открыл входную дверь и убежал на улицу.</p><p>Тяжело раненого графа доставили в больницу. Раны его оказались несмертельными, но он потерял много крови. Комаровский назвал имя покушавшегося — это Николай Наумов, безнадежно влюбленный в его невесту. Раненый попросил вызвать в Венецию Марию Тарновскую. В больнице Комаровский составил завещание на имя Тарновской, он отдал ей все состояние и поручил своего сына Евграфа. Завещание заканчивалось так: «Прошу браслет и письма Марии Николаевны положить ко мне в гроб».</p><p>Мария Николаевна получила в Киеве сразу две телеграммы: от Прилукова о том, что покушение состоялось, Наумов благополучно бежал с места преступления; и от Комаровского о том, что он ранен, но не смертельно: «Умоляю — приезжай». Тарновская выехала в Вену.</p><p>По описаниям, данным прислугой Комаровского, служащими гостиницы и гондольерами, перевозившими Наумова от дома графа до отеля и от отеля до вокзала, были установлены приметы убийцы. И уже через несколько часов после покушения его задержали в Венском экспрессе и доставили в полицию Вероны.</p><p>Поначалу Наумов отказывался давать какие-либо показания, потом признался: да, он — Николай Наумов, посетивший Венецию под именем Дюмона для того, чтобы убить своего соперника Комаровского. Даму, из-за которой он стрелял в графа, назвать отказался. Проявлял сильное волнение, когда перед заключением в камеру с него снимали золотой нательный крестик.</p><p>Заключенный в камеру, Наумов рыдал, у него случилась истерика и, наконец, он начал давать показания. Он не скрывал от карабинеров ничего: ни своих мазохистских пристрастий, ни историю одержимости, которая связала его с Тарновской, ни названия венской гостиницы, где они должны были встретиться через несколько дней.</p><p>Между тем, на вторые сутки после ранения и операции по извлечению пули, Комаровскому сделали в больнице промывание желудка. Оно привело к внутреннему кровотечению и смерти.</p><p>Уже на следующий день после покушения австрийцы выяснили: жила Тарновская вместе с горничной, беззаветно преданной ей швейцаркой Перье, и в той же гостинице «Захер» поселился некий господин Зейферт. Опрос гостиничной прислуги показал: между Зейфертом и Тарновской были интимные отношения. В момент убийства графа Зейферт выезжал в Италию; Зейферт и Тарновская часто ночевали в одном номере. Таинственного Зейферта допросили, а после того как оказалось, что его документы фальшивые, — обыскали и арестовали. При обыске нашли сильнейшие яды, кинжалы, пистолеты, пособия по токсикологии и судебной медицине и огромную коллекцию порнографических фотографий.</p><p>Он признался, что его настоящая фамилия Прилуков, он русский подданный, адвокат. Причина его пребывания в Вене — Мария Тарновская, парализовавшая его волю и вовлекшая в заговор с целью убийства графа Комаровского. Причина убийства — желание получить завещанную ей графом страховую премию. Через час после допроса Прилукова в обществе «Анкор» изъяли страховку в пользу Тарновской.</p><p>На следующий день прямо в поезде, идущем в Вену, арестовали Марию Тарновскую и Элизу Перье. </p><p>Следствие тянулось два с половиной года. Допросили двести пятьдесят свидетелей, привлекли двадцать два эксперта, из них девять психиатров. Результатом работы итальянской юстиции стали тридцать четыре увесистых тома на трех языках: русском, итальянском и французском.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Разворот газеты с фото участников процесса: Тарновская на скамье подсудимых, Наумов в наручниках в сопровождении карабинера, Прилуков на скамье подсудимых, фото графа Комаровского и судьи, ведущего процесс</i>
  </p>
</div>Суд продолжался два с половиной месяца, процесс вызвал международную сенсацию. Венецианцы прозвали Марию «angelo nero» («черный ангeл»). Тарновская превратилась в туристическую приманку — после площади Сан-Марко гондольеры предлагали туристам отвезти их к тюрьме Джудекка, где томилась главная героиня «Русского дела».<p>Не было сколько-нибудь известной в мире газеты, которая не аккредитовала бы на процессе своего корреспондента. </p><p>Распространялись слухи, что в Тарновскую влюблен то ли прокурор, то ли даже председатель суда, что приходится менять карабинеров, конвоирующих ее в зал суда, так как они поддаются ее невероятным чарам. Передавали: в тюрьме она тратит огромные деньги на туалет и косметику. Говорили, что она пыталась подкупить стражников и бежать.</p><p>Присяжные сочли Тарновскую и Прилукова виновными в заговоре с целью убийства графа Комаровского и не заслуживающими снисхождения, Наумова — в нанесении Комаровскому ран (но не в убийстве!) и заслуживающим снисхождения, а Перье оправдали. </p><p>Наумов был приговорен к трем годам тюрьмы, Тарновская — к восьми годам, Прилуков — к десяти годам. </p><p>Но настоящая слава пришла к Марии Николаевне в 1912 году, когда она второй год отбывала заключение в женской тюрьме в городе Трани на юге Италии. Туда, в бывший замок императора Священной Римской империи, короля сицилийского Фридриха II, отправилась итальянская писательница Анни Виванти. Она провела с Марией Тарновской несколько дней, записала с ней обширное интервью и на этой основе написала роман «Цирцея», вышедший в 1912 году.</p><p> Роман стал бестселлером. Его немедленно перевели на французский, русский, английский и немецкий, а в 1917 году по его мотивам сняли художественный фильм. В 1970-х годах итальянский государственный телеканал RAI снял о Тарновской мини-телесериал.</p><p>Сенсацией должен был стать фильм, который сразу после войны задумали итальянские титаны кино Лукино Висконти и Микеланджело Антониони. В нем впервые использовался прием, который потом прославил японца Акиру Куросаву в фильме «Расемон»: одна и та же драматическая история в изложении нескольких героев, представляемая абсолютно различной. В «Деле Тарновской» об обстоятельствах убийства графа Комаровского должны были рассказать все трое обвиняемых: сама Тарновская, Наумов и Прилуков. Увы, денег на постановку Висконти и Антониони не нашли. </p><p>В России одновременно с «Цирцеей» вышли еще четыре специальные книги о Тарновской. Читатели считали, что жизнь Натали — героини повести Валерия Брюсова «Последние страницы из дневника женщины», опубликованной в конце 1910 года, навеяна венецианским процессом. </p><p>Игорь Северянин посвятил графине сонет с кодой:</p><p>По подвигам, по рыцарским сердцам,<br/>
Змея, голубка, кошечка, романтик, —<br/>
Она томилась с детства. В прейскуранте<br/>
Стереотипов нет ее мечтам<br/>
Названья и цены. К ее устам<br/>
Льнут ровные «заставки». Но — отстаньте! —<br/>
Вот как-то не сказалось. В бриллианте<br/>
Есть место электрическим огням.<br/>
О, внешний сверк на хрупости мизинца!<br/>
Ты не привлек властительного принца:<br/>
Поработитель медлил. И змея<br/>
В романтика и в кошечку с голубкой<br/>
Вонзала жало. Расцвела преступкой,<br/>
От электрических ядов, — не моя!.. —<br/>
Тарновская».</p><p>Так Мария Тарновская стала мифом.</p><p>В июле 1915 года газета «Русское слово» сообщала: «Освобожденная из тюрьмы в Бари, вследствие объявленной в Италии всеобщей амнистии, Мария Тарновская сообщила своим родным в Киев, что вернется в Россию лишь по окончании войны, так как не желает подвергаться опасностям теперешнего пути из Италии в Россию.<br/>
Временно Тарновская поселилась вблизи Милана, в общежитии французского женского монастыря.</p><p>Письма Тарновской к родным полны бодрости и содержат много планов новой жизни». </p><p>В Россию Тарновская так и не вернулась, перебравшись жить в Южную Америку. Остальные годы ее жизни ничем не примечательны.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="http://starosti.ru/key_article.php?keyword=%F3%E1%E8%E9%F1%F2%E2%EE%20%E3%F0%E0%F4%E0%20%CA%E0%EC%E0%F0%EE%E2%F1%EA%EE%E3%EE">1</a>, <a href="http://flibusta.site/b/375937/read">2</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Военная. Барон Роман фон Унгерн (1886 — 1921)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В ноябре 2015 года недалеко от Улан-Батора при непосредственном содействии Института истории и археологии Академии наук Монголии торжественно открыли музей Унгерна. Это первый музей, посвященный участнику Белого движения, открытый на территории иностранного государства при полной поддержке местных властей.</p><p>Кем же был барон Роман Федорович Унгерн фон Штенберг? </p><p>Бывший командир Унгерна барон Петр Врангель в 1917 году оставил такую его характеристику: «Он живет войной. Это не офицер в общепринятом значении этого слова, ибо он не только совершенно не знает самых элементарных уставов и основных правил службы, но сплошь и рядом грешит и против внешней дисциплины, и против воинского воспитания, — это тип партизана-любителя, охотника-следопыта из романов Майн Рида».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Роман фон Унгерн</i>
  </p>
</div>«Белая армия, черный барон снова готовят нам царский трон…» — это о Романе фон Унгерне. Песня лихая, но, как и всякая агитка, в оттенки не вдается. В Белой армии не все желали возрождения самодержавия, многие были за Учредительное собрание. А «черный барон» совпадал с белыми лишь в антибольшевизме, поскольку шел много дальше самого убежденного монархиста.<p>Если Ленин и Троцкий стремились выстроить мировую федерацию советов, то барон мечтал о «глобальном абсолютизме». Восстановление «царского трона» было для него лишь частью плана. </p><p>Большевики пытались поднять на дыбы западные страны, однако и фон Унгерн хотел перелицевать Западную Европу, праматерь революционных идей.</p><p>Коммунисты надеялись на пролетариат, барон — на реставрацию империи Чингисхана. От Тихого океана до Каспия. А далее мощной ордой — на Запад. Как полагал барон, белые народы утратили свои вековые устои, одна надежда на Азию, которая способна обновить Старый Свет.</p><p>Даже в то немилосердное время Унгерн отличался особой жестокостью и находил этму оправдание: «Старые основы правосудия изменились. Нет «правды и милости». Теперь должны существовать «правда и безжалостная суровость». А поскольку правду он понимал своеобразно, жертвами становились очень многие, встречавшиеся на его пути. Недаром красные прозвали его «черным», а белые — «безумным бароном». Каппелевцы грозились повесить фон Унгерна на ближайшем суку за то, что тот дискредитировал белую идею и звание русского офицера. </p><p>Как у всякого чистопородного барона, его полное имя не сразу и выговоришь: Роберт-Николай-Максимилиан (Роман Федорович) фон Унгерн-Штернберг. Он происходил из старинного немецко-балтийского рода. Сам барон добавлял в этот коктейль еще и кровь гуннов, находя своих предков в окружении Аттилы. В различных биографиях он именуется русским генералом, хотя это звание получил не в царской армии и даже не от Деникина или Колчака, а от атамана Семенова. Не исключено, что мог бы стать генералом и раньше, однако мешал буйный характер. </p><p>В юности Роман Унгерн фон Штернберг явно не радовал своих родителей. Из гимназии его исключили за плохое поведение, а из Морского кадетского корпуса 17-летний молодой человек ушел сам, чтобы успеть повоевать с Японией. Роман считал себя потомком рыцарей и пиратов и смысл своей жизни видел в войне.</p><p>Вот как изложил историю своего рода сам Унгерн: «Семья баронов Унгерн-Штернбергов принадлежит роду, ведущему происхождение со времен Атиллы. В жилах моих предков течет кровь гуннов, германцев и венгров. Один из Унгернов сражался вместе с Ричардом Львиное Сердце и был убит под стенами Иерусалима. Даже трагический крестовый поход детей не обошелся без нашего участия: в нем погиб Ральф Унгерн, мальчик одиннадцати лет. В XII веке, когда орден меченосцев появился на восточном рубеже Германии, чтобы вести борьбу против язычников-славян, эстов, латышей, литовцев,- там находился и мой прямой предок — барон Гальза Унгерн-Штернберг. В битве при Грюнвальде пали двое из нашей семьи. Это был очень воинственный род рыцарей, склонных к мистике и аскетизму, с их жизнью связано немало легенд. Генрих Унгерн-Штернберг по прозвищу Топор был странствующим рыцарем, победителем турниров во Франции, Англии, Германии и Италии. Он погиб в Кадиксе, где нашел достойного противника-испанца, разрубившего ему шлем вместе с головой. Барон Ральф Унгерн был пиратом, грозой кораблей в Балтийском море. Барон Петр Унгерн, тоже рыцарь-пират, владелец замка на острове Даго, из своего разбойничьего гнезда господствовал над всей морской торговлей в Прибалтике. В начале XVIII века был известен некий Вильгельм Унгерн, занимавшийся алхимией и прозванный за это Братом Сатаны. Морским разбойником был и мой дед: он собирал дань с английских купцов в Индийском океане. Английские власти долго не могли его схватить, а когда наконец поймали, то выдали русскому правительству, которое сослало его в Забайкалье». </p><p>Характерно, что Унгерн не любил рассказывать о том, что его дед по отцовской линии был директором суконной фабрики, а отец — доктором философии.</p><p>Важной вехой его жизни было крестьянское восстание 1905 года. Клан Унгернов-Штернбергов потерял несколько имений, одно было сожжено дотла. Тогда в мыслях молодого барона утвердился образ плебея: грубого и невежественного животного, дикого, ненавидящего всех и вся без причины. </p><p>Закончив гимназию и поступив в кадетский корпус, барон увлекся эзотерикой и оккультизмом, много читал о буддизме, изучал западную философию и литературу, читал Данте, Достоевского и Ницше. Потом Унгерн увлекся астрологией и впоследствии все свои действия сверял со звездами.</p><p>Недоучившись год в кадетском корпусе, он пошел рядовым на русско-японскую войну, но в боевых действиях не участвовал, после чего поступил в Павловское пехотное училище. Наконец, в 1908 году он стал казачьим сотником и отправился на Дальний Восток, к рубежам Монголии.</p><p>Особых военных приключений эта служба не сулила, поэтому приходилось обращаться к различным суррогатам. Алкоголь, наркотики и совершаемые на спор экстремальные путешествия по тайге в те годы были для него основным времяпрепровождением. Между тем в находящейся неподалеку Монголии начались события, в которых помешанный на войне поручик Унгерн видел начало новой эпохи. </p><p>В конце 1911 года часть Монголии провозгласила себя независимой от Китая, и на престол взошел первосвященник Богдо-геген Джебцзун-Дамба-хутухта, или же просто Богдо-хан. Вскоре после этого Унгерн добился отставки и поехал в Монголию в качестве частного лица. В его отпускном удостоверении говорилось, что «вышедший добровольно в отставку поручик Роман Федорович Унгерн-Штернберг отправляется на запад в поисках смелых подвигов». Отправившийся на поиски приключений потомок крестоносцев производил странное впечатление. Вот как описал Унгерна случайный попутчик: «Он был поджарый, обтрепанный, неряшливый, обросший желтоватой растительностью на лице, с выцветшими застывшими глазами маньяка. По виду ему можно дать лет около тридцати, хотя он в дороге и отрастил бородку. Военный костюм его был необычайно грязен, брюки потерты, голенища в дырах. Сбоку висела сабля, у пояса — револьвер… Вьюк его был пуст, болтался только дорожный брезентовый мешок, в одном углу которого виднелся какой-то маленький сверток». </p><p>Целью его поездки было присоединиться к отряду джа-ламы, который был одновременно полевым командиром и буддийским монахом. Но российские власти были категорически против того, чтобы офицер шел служить в отряд, больше походивший на обыкновенную банду. В конце концов, Унгерну пришлось записаться офицером в Верхнеудинский казачий полк, в котором он служил безо всяких приключений. Однако это первое путешествие в Монголию во многом определило дальнейшую судьбу барона. Он возвращался в Россию с чувством, что в Монголии и Китае дерзкий авантюрист может получить все, вплоть до императорской короны. Позже, рассказывая своему кузену о ситуации на Дальнем Востоке, барон сказал: «Отношения там складываются таким образом, что при удаче и определенной ловкости можно было стать императором Китая».</p><p>Начало первой мировой войны барон встретил восторженно, но к патриотизму его восторг отношения не имел. Просто наконец-то начиналась та самая большая война, о которой он мечтал. Кто-то из читавших фронтовые письма Унгерна вспоминал: «Его письма родным с фронта напоминали песни трубадура Бертрана де Борна, они дышали беззаветной удалью, опьянением опасности. Он любил войну, как другие любят карты, вино и женщин». Хотя на войне такие люди, как Унгерн, всегда востребованы, сделать карьеру ему не удалось. В конце 1916 года пьяный Унгерн ударил ножнами шашки офицера, отказавшегося выделить ему гостиничный номер. Дело закончилось двухмесячным тюремным заключением, но приближалась революция, и вскоре всем стало не до войны.</p><p>В 1917 году Временное правительство поручило генералу Григорию Семенову организовать в Забайкалье монгольскую туземную дивизию. Семенов, который не только знал монгольский язык, но и считал себя потомком Чингисхана, понял это поручение весьма своеобразно. Армия формировалась как чисто антибольшевистская сила. Добровольцам задавали всего три вопроса: «В бога веруешь?», «Большевиков не признаешь?», «Драться с ними будешь?». В феврале 1919 года Семенов собрал в Даурии секретное совещание, на котором было решено возродить ядро империи Чингисхана.</p><p>Стоило ли удивляться, что Унгерн принимал участие в этом проекте? Правда, к глобальным планам Семенова он относился скептически. Но лишь потому, что его собственные планы были куда большего размаха. Барон был убежден, что только кочевые народы, и в первую очередь монголы, могут противостоять упадку западной цивилизации. Фон Унгерн считал, что западная цивилизация достигла своего расцвета примерно к XIV веку, а затем начались деградация и торжество буржуазного миропорядка. В русской революции барон видел лишь один из этапов заката Европы. Единственной силой, способной повернуть вспять колесо истории, могли стать кочевые народы Азии, и в первую очередь монголы, которых барон считал единственным народом, сохранившим верность не только монархии, но и теократии. Конечно же, благодаря книгам Освальда Шпенглера разговоры о закате Европы, панмонголизме и скифах «с раскосыми и жадными очами» были общим местом. Удивительным было совсем другое: в отличие от бесконечных теоретиков, сражающихся с западной цивилизацией за письменным столом, Унгерн решил реализовать утопию на практике с оружием в руках.</p><p> Готовясь к тому, чтобы возглавить антибуржуазное движение кочевых народов, Унгерн 16 августа 1919 года женился на маньчжурской принцессе. Для барона, который женщин не любил и всячески избегал, это был способ породниться с Цинской династией, возрождение которой должно было, по его мнению, вырвать Китай из-под тлетворного влияния Запада. Правда, воспользоваться своими новыми родственными связями ему не пришлось. Уже через месяц после свадьбы барон отослал жену к родственникам, а осенью 1920 года к Елене Ивановне (под таким именем принцесса упоминается во всех документах) приехал адъютант Унгерна и передал ей бумагу, в которой муж уведомлял ее о разводе.</p><p>О том хаосе, что царил в голове барона-мистика, совместившего в своей душе христианство и буддизм, говорит его штандарт: обшитое красным монгольским орнаментом желтое знамя с изображением Спаса Нерукотворного и черной свастики.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, мечтой фон Унгерна было восстановление на китайском престоле Цинской династии. Для осуществления подобных планов требовалось собственное войско, и осенью 1918 года он начал формировать свою Азиатскую дивизию. Эта воинская часть была больше похожа на средневековую княжескую дружину или же просто разбойничью шайку, чем на регулярную армию. Необходимое снаряжение Унгерн добывал, реквизируя товары, следующие по Транссибу, то есть, попросту говоря, грабя поезда. Питая отвращение к бумажкам и волоките, фон Унгерн тем не менее был талантливым управленцем, часто предлагающим экзотические решения. Например, услышав, что в Чите собираются выпускать собственные бумажные деньги, он предложил чеканить металлическую монету из вольфрама местных рудников.</p><p>Барон объявил себя сторонником телесных наказаний, причем наказать палками офицера стало в его войске обычным делом. Авторы многих мемуаров приводят высказывания Унгерна о необходимости жестких методов борьбы с противниками. «Некоторые из моих единомышленников,- говорил он,- не любят меня за строгость и даже, может быть, жестокость, не понимая того, что мы боремся не с политической партией, а с сектой разрушителей всей современной культуры. Разве итальянцы не казнят членов "Черной руки"? Разве американцы не убивают электричеством анархистов-бомбометателей? Почему же мне не может быть позволено освободить мир от тех, кто убивает душу народа? Мне — немцу, потомку крестоносцев и рыцарей. Против убийц я знаю только одно средство — смерть!»</p><p>Несмотря на свою весьма экзотическую организацию, Азиатская дивизия все-таки считалась частью белых войск. Но осенью 1920 года неожиданно для всех Азиатская дивизия перешла границу Монголии. Унгерн окончательно порвал связи с Белым движением и воевал сам за себя.</p><p>В ночь на 4 февраля 1921 года китайский гарнизон, расположенный в монгольском городе Урга (ныне Улан-Батор) спал беспокойным сном. За два дня до этого Азиатская дивизия белогвардейского генерала Романа фон Унгерн-Штернберга, состоящая из азиатов и русских казаков, разгромила их позиции в близлежащих поселениях.</p><p>Китайцы собирались отходить, но не успели. Внезапно со стороны русских ночное небо над Ургой озарила сигнальная ракета. Потом выяснится, что ее случайно пустил часовой Азиатской дивизии (то ли был пьян, то ли заснул, то ли все вместе), но китайские военные восприняли это как однозначный сигнал к штурму и сразу же открыли огонь из всех орудий. Подхваченные общим порывом, основные силы войска барона Унгерна ринулись на позиции врага. Среди них был и сам командующий Азиатской дивизией на белой кобыле, гнавший остальных солдат в бой, к стенам города.</p><p>Китайцы не смогли дать достойный отпор и в панике отступали. Вскоре ворота Урги были снесены силами наступающих, Азиатская дивизия ворвалась в город, паля во все стороны и не беря пленных. Оставшиеся силы противника забаррикадировались в трех деревянных постройках и пытались отстреливаться, но патроны у них быстро закончились. Другие бежали, многие пытались переодеться в монгольскую одежду, чтобы сойти за местных жителей. Из трех тысяч солдат китайского гарнизона Урги остались в живых около восьмисот.</p><p>Впрочем, на этом дело не кончилось. Через два дня после победы запылал городской рынок — никто не знал, кто поджег, но люди Унгерна использовали его как гигантский костер, в который летело все: бумажные деньги, чай, шкуры, а также волосы, кости и плоть жертв. За день до этого в печи местного пекаря заживо зажарили парнишку, которого обвиняли в связях с большевиками. Унгерн особо жестоко расправлялся с красными и пощады не знал.</p><p>Слобода Урги Маймачен погрузилась в хаос. Для монголов, входивших в Азиатскую дивизию, грабежи китайских поселений были делом привычным, они занимались этим с большим энтузиазмом. Но зверства, совершенные европейцами-соратниками Унгерна, были гораздо хуже. Ветераны двух войн, Первой мировой и русско-японской, измотанные зимним походом на чужбине, буквально слетели с катушек: насиловали, пытали и убивали.</p><p>Богдо-хан, заключенный китайцами в своей резиденции, превозносил заслуги Унгерна, называл его освободителем Монголии, отмечал бесстрашие барона и ставил ему в заслугу «уничтожение зла» на монгольской земле. Он практически короновал фон Унгерна на царство, дав ему полномочия диктатора.</p><p>Но остановить грабежи барон был не в состоянии, поскольку продуктов не хватало и мародерство было одной из форм снабжения армии. Позже на допросах Унгерн говорил, что для того, чтобы сохранить авторитет у местного населения, ему было необходимо надеть на мародеров шапки-невидимки, чтобы они могли грабить, не вызывая недовольства. А ведь в Урге мародеров хотя бы немного сдерживало присутствие Унгерна! </p><p>Грабежи кочевий не придавали барону популярности, так же, как и бесконечные казни, которые осуществлялись с чисто восточной жестокостью. О жестокости барона ходили легенды, хотя сам он не любил наблюдать за пытками и казнями — это делали за него другие.</p><p>Унгерн не сомневался в том, что способен читать в душах военнопленных. Его суд выглядел так: пленных выстраивали в шеренгу, вдоль которой медленно шел барон, заглядывая каждому в глаза, после чего указывал, кого следует расстрелять, а кому выдать оружие и зачислить в Азиатскую дивизию. </p><p>Его отношение к войне, почерпнутое из рыцарских романов, где рядом с людьми воюют духи и предсказатели, не изменилось. Унгерна сопровождал целый отряд лам, которые объясняли ему, какой день является благоприятным для выступления. Одно время барон носился с идеей учредить орден военных буддистов — восточный аналог Тевтонского ордена. Военные действия прекрасно уживалась у Унгерна с мистицизмом, со стремлением понять внутренний смысл явлений. Офицеры удивлялись его постоянным контактам с ламами.</p><p>Нет никакого сомнения, что сам барон считал себя борцом за идею, последним рыцарем, сражающимся против мирового зла. И его судьба очередной раз продемонстрировала простую истину: нет более страшного и жестокого убийцы, чем дорогой сердцу европейца странствующий рыцарь. В итоге бароном были недовольны все, чем и поспешила воспользоваться советская Россия.</p><p>Вскоре после захвата города Унгерн пошил для своих людей новую униформу в монгольском стиле и объявил себя реинкарнацией Богдо-гэгэна V, предшественника нынешнего Богдо-хана. Это был достаточно странный выбор: во-первых, Богдо-гэгэн V ничем особенным не отличился, во-вторых, Богдо-гэгэн VIII тоже считался его реинкарнацией… Тем не менее, барон был не только признан реинкарнацией монгольского духовного сподвижника высшего ранга, но и получил титул хана и право передавать его по наследству.</p><p>Для Унгерна освобождение монгольского правителя было не просто политическим актом. Согласно его взглядам, он должен был править с санкции лидера, власть которому дарована богом, и именно таким правителем был Богдо-хан. Барон видел в реставрации его власти новую надежду для Азии и всего земного шара — в его идеальной картине мира единственной возможной формой правления была наследная монархия. Только она, по мнению Унгерна, защищала государства от революций и хаоса и позволяла оградить правду, добро, честь и традиции от посягательств неблагодарной черни.</p><p>Богдо-хану, впрочем, было наплевать на мировоззрение Унгерна. Он заботился о своей безопасности. Через пару дней после своего освобождения он уже писал письма в Пекин и Москву, выражая в каждом из них желание сотрудничать как с тем, так и с другим режимом, и заявлял, что Унгерн его похитил.</p><p>Барон недолго пробыл на своем посту. Красная армия наступала на Монголию, а ее разведчики и шпионы искали возможность подобраться к Унгерну. Силами Азиатской дивизии тот предпринял безнадежный поход к российской границе и потерпел поражение. </p><p>Большевистская агитация действовала теми же методами, какими несколько раньше действовал Унгерн. Советские агитаторы рассказывали монголам про то, что Унгерн отвалил какой-то волшебный камень, под которым был заточен злой дух. Спасителя с севера теперь видели не в Азиатской дивизии, а в возглавляемых Сухэ-Батором частях красных монголов. Правда, идти на Ургу красные монголы не спешили, опасаясь недовольства Китая. Однако сам Унгерн скоро дал советским частям вполне законный повод начать наступление на Ургу.</p><p>В июле красноармейцы взяли Ургу, а 20 августа захватили и самого Унгерна, собиравшегося бежать в Тибет, и отвезли в Новониколаевск (нынешний Новосибирск).</p><p>На допросах барон, согласно протоколам, рассказывал, что монгольский халат он носил для того, чтобы его издалека видели войска, а также о том, что Богдо-хан любит шампанское. 15 сентября 1921 года Унгерна судили и в тот же вечер расстреляли. </p><p>Формально Унгерна судили не за его бесчинства и расправы, а за то, что он был непримиримым и убежденным врагом советской власти. Еще ему инкриминировали связь с Японией, что вообще никак не соответствовало действительности. Если японцы и служили Унгерну, то не в качестве официальных представителей Японии или агентов ее разведки. У него в дивизии даже был один негр. Но понять и оправдать барона нелегко, ведь под его командованием и при его непосредственном участии творились беззаконие и жестокость, которые нельзя не учитывать.</p><p>И лишь спустя годы выяснилось, что память о бароне Унгерне оказалась более прочной, чем память о куда других военачальниках гражданской войны. Правда, воспоминания о бароне быстро приобрели вполне фольклорный характер. В 70-е годы двадцатого века буряты рассказывали, что Унгерн жив и живет в Америке, а его братом является Мао Цзэдун. Именно родственными связями Мао и барона Унгерна буряты объясняли улучшение отношений между Китаем и США. Другая байка касается уже высокой политики. Рассказывают, что ФРГ собиралась отправить в СССР посла по фамилии Унгерн, но этого не допустил Хрущев, заявивший, что «был у нас один Унгерн, и хватит».</p><p>А когда у Пелевина появился барон Юнгерн (гибрид Унгерна и психолога Юнга), стало понятно, что имя «черного барона» окончательно превратилось в бренд, наподобие Че Гевары, Гитлера или же Нострадамуса.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://ria.ru/20180713/15230450471">1</a>, <a href="https://lenta.ru/articles/2016/09/07/ungern/">2</a>, <a href="https://lenta.ru/articles/2020/02/05/ungern/">3</a>, <a href="https://www.kommersant.ru/doc/495890">4</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Филологическая. Евгений Поливанов (1891-1938)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Посмертная судьба филологов известна: их забывают, но некоторых, впрочем, символически-благоговейно чтут, не читая. </p><p>Не так с Евгением Дмитриевичем Поливановым. </p><p>Воспоминания о нем современников пестрят самыми фантастическими подробностями, и разобраться, что из них правда, а что — вымысел, теперь уже практически невозможно.</p><p>Рассказывали, что Поливанов умел гипнотизировать. </p><p>Рассказывали, что Поливанов, не имея кисти левой руки, поднимался на лекции к студентам на второй этаж по водосточной трубе. </p><p>Рассказывали, что когда Поливанову отказали в авансе за еще не написанную работу, он сел на стул в коридоре издательства и за несколько часов написал весь текст.</p><p>Рассказывали, что Поливанов с листа, без подготовки переводил Гете с немецкого на узбекский язык.</p><p>Кстати, о знании языков. Возможно, и сам Поливанов точно не знал числа языков, которыми владел, хотя считал, что знает французский, немецкий, английский, латинский, греческий, испанский, сербский, польский, китайский, японский, татарский, узбекский, туркменский, казахский, киргизский, таджикский, — то есть, шестнадцать языков. </p><p>Он так же владел тонкостями многих восточных диалектов. Рассказывают, что в 1964 году знавший Поливанова старый дехканин Махмуд Хаджимурадов на вопрос о том, как говорил на его диалекте узбекского языка Евгений Дмитриевич, ответил коротко и исчерпывающе: «Лучше меня…»</p><p>Биографы Поливанова считают, что помимо названных он владел еще и абхазским, азербайджанским, албанским, ассирийским, арабским, грузинским, дунганским, калмыцким, каракалпакским, корейским, мордовским (эрзя), тагальским, тибетским, турецким, уйгурским, чеченским, чувашским, эстонским и некоторыми другими языками…</p><p>Вениамин Каверин сделал Поливанова одним из своих литературных героев — в романе «Скандалист, или вечера на Васильевском острове» под образом профессора Драгоманова и в рассказе «Большая игра», а Шкловский называл его не иначе как «гением, обыкновенным гением».</p><p>Жизнь Поливанова была короткой, но богатой событиями. Он постоянно странствовал, обстоятельства гнали его из одного города в другой. Побывал он, помимо Петрограда и Москвы, и в Японии, и на Дальнем Востоке, и почти во всей Средней Азии, не раз по дороге теряя рукописи и имущество. Оказывался то в академической среде, то среди высоких руководителей государства, то в притонах и курильнях опиума. </p><p>То он вершил судьбами государств, то, по выражению В.А. Каверина, «годами бродил по стране, как дервиш». </p><p>Одни боготворили его, другие относили к «отбросам общества», но все отдавали должное его научным талантам. И никого он не оставлял равнодушным.</p><p>В 1908 г. Поливанов окончил гимназию в Риге, и некоторые гимназические реалии впоследствии нашли отражение в его лингвистических статьях. В научно-популярной статье, отчасти посвященной жаргону, Поливанов приводит примеры из запомнившегося ему с отрочества «уличного жаргона хулиганствующих низов большого и многонационального по своему составу (латышско-немецко-русского) города». Вместо угостить, например, между собой мальчики говорили «фундовать» или «зафундовать»; хороший товарищ назывался у них «штрам кулей». </p><p>В той же статье Поливанов «фундует» читателя подробностями несколько другого свойства, но все-таки ярко характеризующими подростковую культуру Риги тех лет. Отвлекаясь от лингвистической тематики в сноске, он рассказывает следующее об играх в карты: «В средних классах при этом встречалось такое дикое правило: проигравший должен был (на выбор) или поставить свою руку, чтобы на ней была затушена папироска, или подставить затылок, о который вытирался penis выигравшего». Несмотря на все вредные привычки, которые Поливанов в дальнейшим приобретет, он, по-видимому, никогда не увлекался картежной игрой, ведь по его рассказу гимназические традиции послужили ему прививкой от нее. А на них кончаются наши познания о детстве и отрочестве нашего героя.</p><p>Еще в студенческие годы с Поливановым случилось несчастье: он потерял кисть левой руки. При каких обстоятельствах это произошло, непонятно. В Японии Поливанов рассказывал, что руку ему отрезал казак во время разгона демонстрации. Есть и версия, правда, исходившая от недоброжелателей: он лишился руки, неудачно спрыгнув с поезда в нетрезвом виде. Но самая распространенная версия была пересказана другом Поливанова, писателем В.Б. Шкловским, в его мемуарах под названием «Жили-были»: «В молодости своей [Поливанов] считал для себя все возможным. Однажды он положил руку на рельсы под идущий поезд: целью было — превзойти Колю Красоткина из „Братьев Карамазовых” — тот мальчик только лег между рельсами. Евгений Дмитриевич не отдернул руку, колесо ее отрезало, мальчики разбежались. Поливанов встал, взял отрезанную руку за пальцы и пошел с ней. Он мне рассказывал, как с ужасом, нахлестывая лошадей, разъезжались от него извозчики».</p><p>После окончания университета Поливанов был оставлен при кафедре сравнительного языковедения, одновременно он начал преподавать на Женских педагогических курсах. А потом решил заняться японским языком. И уже через два года стал приват-доцентом восточного факультета. Коллеги с самого начала плохо приняли чужака. Даже не самые консервативные из них заявляли, что Поливанов не может считаться полноценным востоковедом. Но преподавание шло успешно, появились первые публикации. В эти же годы молодой приват-доцент сблизился с группой столь же молодых литературоведов и лингвистов, Ю. Тыняновым, В. Шкловским, О. Бриком, создавших знаменитый ОПОЯЗ («Общество по изучению поэтического языка»). И в это же время Поливанов совершает в 1914, 1915 и 1916 гг. три поездки в Японию.</p><p>Об этих поездках сохранились его собственные отчеты и воспоминания японцев, с которыми он общался. Одним из них был языковед Сакума Канаэ, впоследствии один из лидеров японской лингвистики. Сакума был на три года старше русского коллеги, но он и другие, встречавшиеся с Поливановым ученые, сразу признали его превосходство. Загадкой и для западных японистов, и для самих японцев долго оставался характер японского ударения. А 23-летний русский ученый определил, что в этом языке имеется так называемое музыкальное ударение в более или менее чистом виде. Характер японского ударения он и объяснял носителям этого языка.</p><p>В 70-е гг. японские исследователи посетили деревню в пригороде Нагасаки, где Поливанов когда-то первым изучал местный диалект, и записали воспоминания пожилой женщины, единственной, кто там в это время оставался из знавших Поливанова. Она запомнила абсолютно белого «Пори-сан», лежавшего на местном пляже. Она рассказала и о том, какую ошибку он допустил. Способный к языкам, Поливанов быстро обучился диалекту деревни, но затем решил поговорить с местными жителями на нем. Они замкнулись и перестали с ним общаться вообще. Поливанов не учел, что диалект для японцев — средство общения со «своими», а человек другой расы не мог восприниматься как «свой» и поведением вызвал подозрения.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, Поливанов разработал и опубликовал построенную на научных принципах кириллическую транскрипцию для японского языка, которую японисты с тех пор всегда (включая годы, когда Евгений Дмитриевич считался «врагом»), называли «поливановской».</p><p>Научная карьера складывалась удачно, но к моменту выхода в свет описания диалектов и статьи о транскрипции их автор уже был с головой в политике. Она интересовала его и до Февраля: в 1937 г. на следствии он будет рассказывать, что во время поездок в Японию выполнял разведывательные задания российского Генштаба. И это было правдой, в отличие от показаний о его «вербовке» в это же время японскими спецслужбами. Японист Я.А. Шулатов нашел в архиве Военно-морского флота документ об использовании командируемых в Японию и Корею Е.Д. Поливанова и Н.И. Конрада «для производства политической разведки, и одновременно для подготовки почвы к будущему расширению специальной осведомительной службы». Поливанову вменялось в обязанность «ознакомиться с существующими ныне в Японии научно-политическими обществами, изучающими страны, лежащие по побережью Тихого океана… Его исследование должно показать, какие политические цели поставило себе каждое данное общество и в каком (политическом) направлении эта работа совершается».</p><p>Впечатляющий взлет политической карьеры Поливанова начинается в 1917 г. Под конец лета, еще при Временном правительстве, он поступает на службу в МИД, а потом через день после Октябрьской революции пишет письмо в Смольный, выражая свою готовность сотрудничать с новой властью. Это письмо попало только что назначенному Народному комиссару по иностранным делам Троцкому. Вскоре, вместе с уполномоченным Троцкого, Залкиндом, Поливанов объезжает уже бывших сотрудников министерства, в большинстве своем отказавшихся сотрудничать с большевиками, вызывая их на переговоры в здании министерства. В назначенное время, когда все уже собрались, Залкинд и Поливанов сговорились — Залкинд выступит перед собравшимися, а в это время Поливанов распустит среди тех слух, будто здание окружено вооруженными людьми. Чиновники тут же согласились передать дела и ключи и ознакомить Залкинда и Поливанова со зданием. Таким образом новые сотрудники Наркоминдела вступили в должности заместителей (по Западу и Востоку соответственно) наркома Троцкого.</p><p>А уже 16 ноября газета «Наша речь» написала: «В министерстве единолично царит гражданин Поливанов, призванный Троцким на место специалиста по расшифровке тайных договоров». И действительно, первым делом Поливанов и Залкинд (под руководством моряка с партийным стажем Н.Г. Маркина) приступили к поиску, переводу и публикации тайн царской дипломатии.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Евгений Поливанов</i>
  </p>
</div>Поливанов выполнил еще целый ряд ответственных заданий, даже написал первоначальный текст Брестского мира, затем переделанный Троцким. Но пребывание его в наркомате продолжалось недолго, поскольку вскоре испортились отношения с начальником. Троцкий сам позднее рассказал эту историю, но в своем рассказе он создает такое впечатление, будто бы он был почти незнаком со своим бывшим замом. Он делал вид, что это не он — Троцкий — привел Поливанова в наркомат, и даже фамилию Поливанова помнил, как будто, только смутно. Мистификация ли это — непонятно, но вот что именно он рассказал: «При [моряке Маркине] терся молодой человек, лет 25, без руки, фамилия его, кажется, Поливанов, приват-доцент. Так как он был мне рекомендован Маркиным, то он и помогал ему. Не знаю, на каком он был факультете, но у него были сведения по этой части. Кажется, он даже знал азиатские языки. Филолог ли он был, что ли, — в точности не могу сказать. Работал он не на секретных ролях. Кто рекомендовал его Маркину, не знаю.  Маркин его более или менее усыновил. Но потом оказалось, что Поливанов был членом союза русского народа. Руку он потерял, во всяком случае, не на баррикадах. Он обнаружил потом большое пристрастие к спиртным напиткам, и даже были сведения, что он принимал разные приношения. Персидское посольство ему какую-то корзинку с какими-то приношениями прислало. Он был по этому поводу устранен. Первое время он работал довольно активно. Сам Маркин ловил посылки, которые приходили из других стран. В них оказывались шелк, дамские туфли и т.п.».<p>По поводу персидских приношений даже состоялся суд, но Поливанова оправдали. Служили ли они в действительности поводом к разрыву с Троцким, или же на то были другие причины — мы не знаем. Во всяком случае, Поливанову пришлось покинуть Наркоминдел, но от политики его отстранили ненадолго. Вскоре он отправится с новым политическим заданием от Коминтерна в Среднюю Азию — организовывать революцию в Синьцзяне. Об этом эпизоде в жизни Поливанова известно очень мало, но о боях с участием китайцев — правда не в Синьцзяне, а на Кавказе — он написал пару стихотворений (не исключено, что он побывал и там во время гражданской войны). Вот первые строчки одного из них, посвященного «китайскому отряду N минно-подрывного батальона»:</p><p>Окружила нас белая свора<br/>
И ждет нас топор палача,<br/>
Но сдадимся еще мы не скоро<br/>
И винтовки не спустим с плеча.<br/>
Так скорее стреляй,<br/>
Чжан Чжун-фу, заряжай!<br/>
Так скорее стреляй,<br/>
Чжан Чжун-хай, помогай! </p><p>Революция в Китае не удалась, но Поливанов остался в советской Средней Азии до 1926 г., продолжая научную деятельность и занимая разные посты, некоторое время даже возглавляя узбекскую цензуру в качестве руководителя Главлита в Ташкенте. По-видимому, в этот первый среднеазиатский период жизни Поливанова последствия злоупотребления опиумом уже бросались знакомым в глаза. В.М. Алпатов приводит отрывки из писем востоковедов, пересекавшихся с Поливановым в Ташкенте в это время: арабист А.Э. Шмидт упомянул о «психическом заболевании Поливанова», а знаменитый академик В.В. Бартольд написал, что «в университете успехам научной тюркологии по-прежнему больше всего содействуют работы Поливанова, но неизвестно, надолго ли его хватит; и физически, и нравственно он все больше опускается».</p><p>Занимаясь политикой, Поливанов никогда не бросал не только научную, но и литературную, деятельность. Он состоял членом общества формалистов ОПОЯЗ и преподавал в университете, и несколько знакомых ученых и литераторов оставили о нем яркие характеристики, хотя в высшей степени ненадежные. Например, лингвист П.С. Кузнецов рассказывал о нем следующее: «Человек он был необычный (это, кажется, всем известно). У него были две жены, с которыми он жил по очереди, слуга-китаец и собака. Кроме того, он был наркоман.  Моральные принципы и стыд для Е.Д. не имели никакого значения, но был он человек добрый и отзывчивый. Р.О. Шор однажды так характеризовала его: „Он с вас рубашку снимет, а когда нужно, с себя за вас снимет”. Когда у него не было денег, ему ничего не стоило встать на углу улицы и просить милостыню».</p><p>У Поливанова действительно была по крайней мере одна законная жена. В 1921 г., он женился на Бригитте Альфредовне Нирк (1899–1946), эстонке и в ту пору студентке в Петроградском университете. Она сопровождала Поливанова во всех его скитаниях, несмотря на тяжелые условия, в которых они проводили большую часть своей совместной жизни.</p><p>Вяч. Вс. Иванов не был современником Поливанова, но он слышал от отца, писателя Всеволода Иванова, о его встречах с ним. Кроме этого, Вяч. Вс. Иванов сам занимался биографией и научным наследием Поливанова и написал в 1957 г. ключевую статью, «Лингвистические взгляды Е.Д. Поливанова», на шесть лет предварившую реабилитацию ученого. В одной из своих последних книг Вяч. Вс. Иванов посвятил несколько страниц Поливанову:</p><p>«Занимаясь его биографией, я расспрашивал многих его знавших. Едва ли не самый близкий к натуре портрет написан Вениамином Кавериным: он прототип каверинского профессора Драгоманова из романа „Скандалист, или Вечера на Васильевском острове”. Но портрет Каверина рационалистичен, а Поливанов был наделен парапсихологическими способностями (Олсуфьева, подруга его жены Бригитты Нирк, вслед за ним арестованной, мне рассказывала, как они втроем общались без произносимых слов, телепатически). Поливанов был наркоманом, поэтом и участником ОПОЯЗа — формалистом (как его друг Виктор Шкловский и переписывавшийся с ним из Праги Роман Якобсон), знатоком поэтики самых разных восточных и западных стихотворных традиций (в Париже, в Институте восточных языков, многие десятилетия работал кружок имени Поливанова, занимавшийся сравнением поэтик разных культур). Мой отец, через своих друзей-формалистов (таких, как их общий друг Шкловский) с ним познакомившийся, посетил с ним вместе курильню опиума в Москве на Цветном бульваре. Отца поразило, что с каждым из встретившихся китайцев Поливанов говорил на его диалекте. Мне запомнился с юности и другой рассказ отца о встрече с Поливановым. Тот его пригласил к себе домой в Покровское-Стрешнево. Во дворе он спросил у соседки, правильный ли адрес. Та ответила озадачившим отца вопросом, предупредил ли он Поливанова о своем приходе. Когда он вошел к Поливанову в незапертую дверь, тот окликнул отца из соседней комнаты: „Всеволод, садитесь в кресло у двери и не шевелитесь. Я добреюсь и к Вам выйду”, — за этим последовало разъяснение, касавшееся огромных кошек, с двух сторон подошедших к креслу отца в сумерках: „Главное, не нужно, чтобы они, когда лижут Вам руки, почувствовали вкус крови”. Кончивший бритье Поливанов объяснил отцу, что это молодые тигрята — подарок, только что им привезенный с Дальнего Востока». </p><p>Рассказы Иванова отлично характеризуют легенду Поливанова, которая уже сложилась в двадцатые годы: темный гений, сплошная экзотика, сверхъестественные силы… </p><p>Кстати, утверждениями Олсуфьевой не исчерпываются свидетельства о телепатических способностях Поливанова. М.С. Кардашев, тесно общавшийся с Поливановым в Узбекистане в 1930-е гг., услышал от Бригитты «поразительную историю» о своеобразном ухаживании молодого Поливанова. Стесняясь раскрыть чрезмерно личные детали, Кардашев просто написал: «Могу лишь сказать: речь шла о внушениях на расстоянии, неоднократных и систематических галлюцинациях».</p><p>Бунт и эпатаж действительно были неотъемлемыми чертами Поливанова. Ими пронизана вся его жизнь насквозь, но они проявляются не только в воспоминаниях современников или художественных изображениях, но и во всем его наследии, включая научные статьи. Даже бюрократическая переписка превращается у Поливанова в скабрезную шутку. Вот случайно сохранившееся письмо «Ученому Секретарю Гос. Уч. Совета» (правда, знакомому) в Ташкенте, предположительно от 1924 г.: «Принимая во внимание, что для санитарного просвещения имеют большее значение практические (хотя бы и скромные) мероприятия, чем теоретические лекции и собеседования, я прошу распоряжения об отпуске со склада НКПр 12 досок для устройства общей уборной жителей поселка „Саларские ключи” и 1 сажень забора для отгорожения мужского сортира от дамского (чтобы не загрязнялись площадь поселка и речка Салар). Во время постройки — общими силами — указанной уборной будут вестись собеседования на темы: „Эволюция хозяйства и общества” и „Способы очистки тела после естественных отправлений в разные времена и у разных народов”». </p><p>Или например «Стук по блату» — это вполне серьезная и интересная языковедческая статья, чья тематика (блатной жаргон) до Поливанова мало кого привлекала из академической среды. Цели Поливанова строго научные — собрать некоторое количество примеров избранного им лексического пласта, определить их источники и способы образования, разобрать семантические особенности и т. д. Зато сам материал эпатажен по определению, например: «блядь» — сыскной агент или дореволюционная рублевка с изображением Екатерины II, «подавать на высочайшее имя» — заниматься онанизмом на острожном жаргоне и т. п. Также вполне в поливановском стиле то, что, не раскрывая где и как он собирал свой материал, он все-таки интригует читателя намеками — например, кто же эта «молодая апашка», девушка «с уличным развитием и уличной профессией», которая беседует с Поливановым, неожиданно оказавшись информантом полевого лингвиста?</p><p>Или еще одна статья, «О блатном языке учащихся и „славянском языке” революции», отчасти посвященная опять же жаргону, только на этот раз подростковому. И здесь Поливанов преследует вполне научную цель — определить, в чем состоит особенность жаргона как такового, чем он отличается от нейтральной лексики. Он приходит к выводу, что отличающая черта жаргона — его повышенная семантическая насыщенность: «Дело в том, что у этих „хулиганских” слов более богатое (т. е. более обильное отдельными представлениями) смысловое содержание, чем у их обыкновенных (а потому и пустых в известном отношении) эквивалентов из нормального языка  И если попробовать передать это „кое-что”, то это окажется следующего приблизительно содержания мыслью, — мыслью, содержащей характеристику обоих участников языкового обмена (диалога): „Оба мы с тобой, — дескать, — хулиганы, или, вернее, играем в хулиганов”».</p><p>Но написана статья все-таки не так, как принято. Вот характерный отрывок: «Слово «нафик» вовсе не вытесняет из языкового сознания слов «зачем?» или «на что?», а становится рядом с последними. Действительно разве можно было бы допустить себе, чтобы школьник — пусть даже самый «развращенный» в языковом отношении — стал бы в таком, напр., случае как посещение школы т. Луначарским, держать ответную последнему речь в следующем «штиле»: «Нафик, братишки, прихрял к нам сюда миляга Луначарский? Он прихрял позекать как мы тут вола вертим…» и т.д. и т.д.». </p><p>В 1929–1937 гг. Поливанов жил в Средней Азии, по очереди в Самарканде, Ташкенте и Фрунзе и объездил много других городов и кишлаков. В воспоминаниях М.С. Кардашева, дружившего с Поливановым в Узбекистане, он предстает «среднего роста, худощавым, почти тщедушным, большеголовым шатеном, с круглым лицом и огромными светло-голубыми глазами».- Стремясь спрятать свою изуродованную руку от излишне любопытных взглядов, — рассказывал ученик Поливанова П.А. Данилов, — он ходил сутулясь и несколько пригнувшись на левый бок.  Многим студентам нашего курса его манера держаться казалась приобретенной на Востоке, скорее всего в Китае или Японии. Поливанов «за собой и своей одеждой не особенно следил» и казался «абсолютным бессребреником» в своей «непрезентабельной» одежде — в «грязном, нараспашку, узбекском халате» и тюбетейке. Любил кормить уличных собак, «которых он собирал иногда с целой улицы».</p><p>Жил Поливанов с женой Бригиттой в старом городе в Ташкенте — то в доме с земляным полом, то в келье (худжре) при местной мечети. Они почти не имели мебели или вещей, «только спартанскую постель и крайний минимум посуды», зато в любых условиях всегда было «место для чтения и письма и непременно — очередная порция книг». Позже, во Фрунзе, чета Поливановых обустроилась в 16-метровой комнатке вместе с сестрой Бригитты, Люлли, да еще двумя собаками.</p><p>«Питались где попало, — рассказывал друг фрунзенского периода, Ю. Яншансин, — По утрам всегда варили кофе. Любили всякие сладости; кроме сладостей, в комнате я никогда ничего не видел съестного… А раз был такой случай. Бригитта из Таллина (она эстонка, сухощавая, с красивыми волосами, разговорчивая и очень простая, без всяких капризов) получила письмо, а в нем — валюта, небольшая сумма. И на что, думаете, они ее потратили? Недалеко от гостиницы, на углу, был магазин, торговавший на валюту. Вот они и пошли в этот магазин, взяли на всю сумму дорогих шоколадных конфет, угостили меня, сами пили чай и даже угостили своих двух песиков шоколадом».</p><p>Во фрунзенский период, Поливанов заинтересовался киргизским народным эпосом «Манас», первый частичный русский перевод которого принадлежит ему. По свидетельствам коллеги Ю. Яншансина, каждое утро Поливанов «читал два-три часа подряд без всяких бумажек переводы из „Манаса”, что называется „с ходу” переводил целые разделы памятника, который он изучал ночью. Уму непостижимо, откуда все это бралось. Вот, если бы тогда были магнитофоны! А записывать со слов как-то не приходило в голову… Выходя вечером из института или гостиницы, он шел вверх по булыжной мостовой или пыльной тропинке к Ала-Тоо, напевая «Манас»… Ребятишки — и киргизы и русские (он пел и на киргизском, и на русском языках) — гурьбой окружали его и шли вслед за ним. Взрослые же со стороны (да и некоторые из ребятишек) принимали его за сумасшедшего: в простой рубашке и брюках, без головного убора, с прижатым к груди изуродованной рукой поношенным портфелем, поднимая клубы пыли, он шел и пел час и более, ни на кого не обращая внимания, переводя все новые и новые стихи „Манаса”».</p><p>Арест произошел 1 августа 1937 г. в Бишкеке по обвинению в «контрреволюционной троцкистской деятельности», хотя дальше он будет приговорен не за троцкизм, а за сотрудничество с японской разведкой. Из Бишкека Поливанов был конвоирован в Москву, где в Бутырке его начали допрашивать. От 1 октября сохранилось заявление подследственного: «Я обвиняюсь в шпионаже в пользу Японии по ст. 58–1а. Прошу о прекращении тяжелых приемов допроса (физических насилий), так как эти приемы заставляют меня лгать и приведут только к запутыванию следствия. Добавлю, что я близок к сумасшествию». </p><p>По-видимому, просьбы Поливанова не уважили, и в конце концов для следователей он сочинил целый остросюжетный роман, свою последнюю мистификацию. По его показаниям оказывается, что в 1916 г. во Владивостоке его познакомили с неким японцем под именем Яманаси, «человеком развитым, сведущим по целому ряду вопросов, интересовавших меня в то время как научного деятеля». Кроме ученых бесед, Яманаси одалживал Поливанову большие деньги на кутежи и выманивал у него «целый ряд секретных сведений, которые позволили ему непосредственно произвести мою вербовку».</p><p>Дальше Яманаси передал дело Поливанова сотруднику японского посольства в Петрограде Умеде, через которого двойной агент (ведь у Поливанова действительно были связи с российской разведкой) продолжал передавать японцам тайны Временного правительства, а потом и советского государства. Позже, попав в Среднюю Азию, Поливанова курировал кореец Ким, «без особых примет», для которого он изучал «каналы возможного проникновения японского влияния в Среднюю Азию» вплоть до начала 1937 г. Как отметили исследователи дела Поливанова, в своих показаниях он никого не оговаривал, не упоминая ни одного живого человека кроме Троцкого, а кураторы его от японской разведки скорее всего, — просто вымышленные персонажи. </p><p>В 1980-е годы, когда обстоятельства смерти Поливанова еще не были окончательно выяснены, Н.Н. Поппе, его не любивший, высказал предположение, что он умер в тюрьме из-за ломки, будучи лишен доступа к наркотикам. Это не так, и более того, доступа его, по-видимому, все-таки не лишили. От 5 августа 1937 г. сохранилось медзаключение некого «врача Зайцева»: «З/к Поливанов, страдающий наркоманией, нуждается ежедневно в двухкратной инъекции морфия». Кстати, добиваясь освобождения мужа, Бригитта призналась в письме Прокурору СССР А.Я. Вышинскому, что Поливанов «уже двадцать семь лет подряд наркоман-морфинист». Но пытаясь привлечь внимание к его делу, Бригитта нечаянно обратила нежелательное внимание на себя — ее тогда уже разыскивали, а после письма нашли. Она была вскоре арестована как «агент польской разведки» и погибла в лагере в 1946 г. Как бы то ни было, на основании своих признаний, от которых Поливанов — без толку — отказался на суде, он был приговорен к расстрелу, приговор был приведен в исполнение 25 января 1938 г. Поливанов самоиронично писал о том, как его научные достижения будут увековечены на могильной плите: «Твоя незабвенная диссертация: „О том, как подтираются в северной Японии” всегда будет жить в сердцах учеников твоих как руководящий светоч всей их практической деятельности».</p><p>Но на самом деле он стал среди русских филологов первой величины исключением, чья биография сделала бы честь самому бесшабашному авантюристу XVIII века. </p><p>И когда, казалось бы, его труды должны были оставаться предметом интереса узких специалистов, его имя стало знаменем непримиримой борьбы в самой неожиданной сфере. </p><p>Поливанов является автором принятой в России системы передачи японских слов кириллицей. </p><p>Эта система в некоторых моментах расходится с принятой на Западе системой Хэпберна: в частности, у Поливанова свистящие звуки там, где у Хэпберна шипящие. В результате, как говорят критики поливановских правил, в России сложился ложный звуковой образ без конца сюсюкающего японца. Многим поклонникам аниме это сюсюканье не нравится, и нешуточная схватка поливановцев и антиполиванцев даже описана отдельной статьей в Lurkmore — немного филологов удостоились подобной чести, вот уж где народная слава.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=web&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjtldby0tftAhVNiYsKHQlSCFEQFjABegQIAxAC&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fmess.news%2Fchannel%2F1053582078%2Fpage%2F50&amp;usg=AOvVaw0C2g1dwc-2FykqL9c8BrnE">1</a>, <a href="http://literratura.org/non-fiction/4138-robert-denis-pravdivaya-istoriya-o-evgenii-polivanove.html">2</a>, <a href="https://biography.wikireading.ru/56379">3,</a> <a href="https://swinopes.livejournal.com/300730.">4</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Шпионско-амурная. Мария Будберг (1892–1974)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мария Закревская, она же Мария Игнатьевна Бенкендорф, она же Мэри Будберг (хочется добавить — она же Элла Кацнельбоген, она вполне могла оказаться в списке Жеглова), была одной из самых интересных женщин своего поколения. </p><p>Все называли ее Мурой, будто кошку, хотя вообще-то она была Марией, даже Игнатьевной. И три ее фамилии: Закревская, Бенкендорф, Будберг — все настоящие. И несколько аристократических титулов — графиня, еще графиня, баронесса. А вот неподдельный муж только один. Остальные — так. Мужчины ее обожали, вопреки резкому удорожанию жизни рядом с ней. </p><p>Ее называли «красная Мата Хари». По некоторым версиям, Закревская работала сразу на три секретные службы: советскую (ВЧК), английскую и германскую. Кроме того, она любила мужчин и не скрывала этого. Ее избранники отвечали ей страстной и преданной любовью.</p><p>Первый законный супруг Марии Игнатьевны, И.А. Бенкендорф, прежде чем был застрелен летом 1918 года, узнал, что его жена — любовница английского дипломата Локкарта.</p><p>Роберт Брюс Локкарт впервые приехал в Россию в 1912 году в качестве вице-консула. Он не знал страны, но быстро обзавелся друзьями, полюбил ночные выезды на тройках, рестораны с цыганами, балет, Художественный театр, интимные вечеринки в тихих переулках Арбата. В 1917 году он ненадолго уехал домой в Шотландию, но затем возвратился — уже в другую Москву, в другую Россию. Он приехал как специальный агент, осведомитель, глава особой миссии, чтобы установить неофициальные отношения с большевиками. Встретившись с Мурой в посольстве, был очарован ею. Скоро оба страстно влюбились друг в друга. </p><p>Но случился «заговор Локкарта» или контрреволюционный заговор, организованный летом 1918 г. главой британской миссии Р. Локкартом совместно с французским послом Нулансом и американским Фрэнсисом в целях свержения Советской власти в России и убийства Ленина. Именно этот заговор стал одним из поводов для развертывания массового красного террора.</p><p>Муру арестовали, и она оказалась в «страшных подвалах Лубянки». Однако Локкарт выручил свою возлюбленную. Он обратился к зампреду ВЧК Я. Петерсу. Один из главных чекистов совсем не был удивлен, что глава британской миссии ради «какой-то русской прошмандовки», попал в искусно расставленные сети. Тем не менее, чухонец Петерс обещал разобраться… и вскоре выпустил Муру (а в ВЧК остались бумаги, подписанные Мурой, а еще и копии шифров британского посольства, которые ей удалось добыть с большим трудом).</p><p>Один ее знакомец рассказал, что однажды на вопрос в лоб: «Спала ли ты с Петерсом?», та ответила: «Конечно». Но забыла добавить, что и завербовал. Как бы то ни было, действительно после возымевших или невозымевших действие «хлопот» Муры Локкарта вскоре освобождают, и он покидает Россию, как, с одной стороны, организатор неудавшегося заговора, а, с другой, и проваливший важное задание Британии дипломат.</p><p>После высылки Локкарта и отъезда английской миссии в Москве ей делать было нечего, и она уехала в Петроград. Новый начальник петроградской ЧК Г. Бокий, пристроил ее в литературное издательство к К. Чуковскому, где она на очередных посиделках познакомилась с Максимом Горьким. Чуковский порекомендовал ему Муру в качестве секретаря. Она была моложе Горького на 24 года — в жизни пятидесятидвухлетнего писателя она появилась в 1919 г. Чуковский описал первое редакционное заседание, на котором присутствовала Мура: «Как ни странно, Горький хоть и не говорил ни слова ей, но все говорил для нее, распустил весь павлиний хвост. Был очень остроумен, словоохотлив, блестящ, как гимназист на балу».</p><p>Дом Горького на Кронверкский проспекте был настоящим вертепом. И в этом писательском бардаке она взяла на себя всю ежедневную, но не пыльную рутинную работу: читку его писем, ответы на них, подготовку материала для работы, переводила иностранные тексты, печатала на машинке и, наконец, старалась негласно вести домашние дела, отдавая распоряжения прислуге…</p><p>И хотя об этой женщине ходили самые невероятные слухи и ее подозревали в связях с английской разведкой и ВЧК, Горький увлекся сексуальной секретаршей и очень скоро попытался сделать Муре предложение руки и сердца. Однако Мура предложения не приняла, но, тем не менее, поселилась в его квартире и начала сожительствовать.</p><p>Сожительство Горького и Закревской нарушил приезд тогда уже знаменитого английского писателя Г. Уэллса, который в 1920 г. решил посетить революционную Россию. В те времена найти приличный номер в гостинице было проблемой, и поэтому Уэллса тут же определили столоваться в дом Горького. Мура вызвалась быть переводчицей. </p><p>Вот как описывал ее Уэллс: «Она неимоверно обаятельна. Однако трудно определить, какие свойства составляют ее особенность. Она, безусловно, неопрятна, лоб ее изборожден тревожными морщинами, нос сломан. Она очень быстро ест, заглатывая огромные куски, пьет много водки, и у нее грубоватый, глухой голос, вероятно, оттого, что она заядлая курильщица… Руки прелестной формы и часто весьма сомнительной чистоты. Однако всякий раз, как я видел ее рядом с другими женщинами, она определенно оказывалась и привлекательнее, и интереснее остальных».</p><p>В результате Уэллс очутился у ее ног. И уехав, посылал ей письма с оказией.</p><p>В 1919 г. муж Муры неожиданно погиб от руки местного крестьянина в своем поместье (нынешняя Эстония). В связи с этим Мура собралась в Эстонию проведать детей. Она с трудом и не без помощи высокопоставленных любовников выхлопотала разрешение на выезд в теперь уже независимую страну. Однако на вокзале в Таллине ее арестовали. Обвинения, главным образом, состояли в том, что она служила в ВЧК и советская шпионка. Каким образом ей удалось освободиться, получить визу и увидеться с детьми, остается загадкой. Бенкендорфы, родственники мужа, знаться с ней не хотели и решили перестать давать деньги на содержание детей. Ее выручил неравнодушный Горький — он прислал денег. Адвокат Рубинштейн (скорее всего также агент Москвы), вызволивший Муру из тюрьмы, находит для нее неординарное решение. Некому барону Будбергу (Николай фон Будберг-Беннингсгаузен) — легкомысленному «молодому человеку», ведущему разгульный образ жизни и мечтающему вернуть карточные долги, понадобились деньги, чтобы вырваться из эстонской глуши и сбежать от своих кредиторов за границу. Суть сделки была такова: Мура выходила за него замуж, получала титул и эстонское гражданство с возможностью выезжать в Европу, а барон получал средства для отъезда из Эстонии. И тут деньги Горького пришлись кстати — фиктивный брак состоялся. «Молодые» скоро разъехались и через несколько лет развелись. </p><p>Будберг уехал в Южную Америку. Мура же из Эстонии переехала в Германию, а затем и в Италию, следуя за Горьким, когда он под предлогом лечения туберкулеза покинул СССР. Во время очередного визита Уэллса к Горькому в Италию перед его отъездом произошла пикантная история. Якобы англичанин ошибся дверью и случайно оказался в комнате Муры. Утром Горький застал Уэллса в ее постели. Успокаивая Горького, Мура, якобы, сказала: «Алексей Максимович, какой вы, право! Ведь даже для самой любвеобильной женщины сразу два знаменитых писателя — это слишком много! И потом, Герберт старше вас!»</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Герберт Уэллс, Максим Горький и Мария Будберг</i>
  </p>
</div>Горький, говорят, заплакал и простил Муру.<p>Живя с Горьким, время от времени Мура уезжала «к детям», на месяц-полтора. Мало кто знал подробности этих поездок, где и с кем она бывала. Даже спустя двадцать лет она молчала о своих встречах с Гарольдом Никольсоном, завтраках с Сомерсетом Моэмом, дружбе с Витой Саквилл-Уэст, приемах во французском посольстве. Виделась Мура и с Локкартом, который позднее описал первую после разлуки встречу в своей книге воспоминаний.</p><p>В Италии Горького начинают обрабатывать домочадцы-приживалы, склоняя к возвращению в СССР, среди них, видимо, небескорыстно, активное участие принимает и Мура. В результате, когда многоходовая операции НКВД увенчалась успехом, Мура осталась за границей, при архиве Горького; часть его, в котором была переписка с писателями и деятелями, которые не были настроены лояльно к Советской власти, он оставил Муре. Однако на архив обратил внимание Сталин — ему он был крайне нужен для подготовки политпроцессов над оппонентами — правоуклонистами, троцкистами и прочая, и Муру снова берут в оборот.</p><p>Начиная с 1936 г. на Муру началит оказывать давление, из Советского Союза в Лондон приезжают агенты с поручениями и письмами Горького: мол, перед смертью он хочет проститься с ней. Однако с условием, что она должна привезти в Москву его архив. И Мура привезла итальянский архив в Москву, ее поселили с Горьким, и некоторое время она была при умирающем писателе, говорят, даже слышала его «последний вздох».<br/>

Что странно, когда Мура выполнила все спецзадания — ее выпустили (или отправили?) обратно за границу, а все, так или иначе причастные к смерти Горького, погибли. Советское правительство не забыло услуги Муры на разнообразных фронтах: от него она получила частные права на зарубежные издания М. Горького, и вплоть до 2-ой Мировой войны получала гонорары со всех его иностранных изданий.</p><p>После смерти Горького она встречалась с Локкартом и возобновила отношения с Уэллсом. Вскоре, окончательно выбрав Лондон, Мура поселилась в двух шагах от дома Уэллса. Она сказала ему, что останется с ним столько, сколько он захочет, но замуж за него не выйдет никогда. Эта связь длилась около тринадцати лет, до самой смерти писателя. По завещанию после смерти Уэллс оставил Муре сто тысяч долларов, на которые она и жила.</p><p>В чем же был ее секрет успеха у мужчин? </p><p>Ее темперамент при знакомстве у иных вызывал легкую тревогу, вроде паники, у некоторых даже уныние, но доходило и до безудержного восхищения, очарования, восторга. Но дело было, конечно, не во внешности. Внешне она была просто мила.</p><p>Длинные ресницы скрывали взгляд ярких, кажется золотисто-карих глаз. Декольте являло взору очень приятное зрелище. На этом красота почти кончалась. </p><p>В ранней молодости она любила шампанское. Но чем старше становилась, тем существеннее делался напиток: бокал мадеры в тридцать лет был совершенно уместен, коньяк — к сорока, а к пятидесяти осталась водка. Поскольку в этом возрасте она уже прижилась в Англии, водка стала джином.</p><p>Мура не отличалась той красотой, которая действует на мужчин подобно удару кувалдой по лбу. И она даже не пыталась заменить красоту банальным жеманством. Современники отмечали, что Мария никогда не демонстрировала институтских ужимок. Никакой этой девичьей восторженности. Она была очень умна, тверда, знала цену своим способностям и женскому очарованию. Ее наиболее яркой особенностью было умение, даже дар, достигать поставленных целей простыми средствами. И, несмотря на домашнее образование, она умела с легкостью делать вид, что осведомлена в любом предмете, о чем бы ни шел разговор. Она могла свободно ввязаться в беседу по-английски, по-немецки, по-французски и по-итальянски.</p><p>Мура тихо умерла в 1974 г. в возрасте восьмидесяти трех лет в одном из предместий Флоренции, в доме, где проживал ее сын. Он перевез тело матери в Лондон, где ее отпели в православной церкви и похоронили 11 ноября того же года.</p><p> В некрологе говорилось: «Она могла перепить любого матроса… Среди ее гостей были и кинозвезды, и литературные знаменитости, но бывали и ничтожества. Она была одинаково добра ко всем…». В некрологе она оказалась «писательницей», «переводчицей», «консультантом кинорежиссеров», «чтецом рукописей».</p><p>Вполне понятно, что перед смертью ее рукописи и личный архив были сожжены — значит было чему гореть.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://story.ru/istorii-znamenitostej/legenda/koshachya-sudba/">1</a>, <a href="https://alfred-shnobel.livejournal.com/7862.">2</a>, <a href="http://loveread.ec/read_book.php?id=62588&amp;p=144">3</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Романтически-аферистская. Александр Зубков (1900 — ?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Невероятная история, случившаяся в Бонне в 1927 году, невольно вызывает в памяти бессмертный образ Остапа Бендера и мадам Грицацуевой, только в прусском варианте.</p>
<p>Спустя лишь пару недель после знакомства вдовствующая принцесса Виктория цу Шаумбург-Липпе объявила о помолвке с господином Александром Зубковым — русским эмигрантом. Прусской принцессе минул шестьдесят один год, жениху едва исполнилось двадцать семь. </p>
<p>Ошалевшие родственники принцессы стали наводить справки и тут же выяснили, что «господин Александр Зубков» подрабатывал в ресторанах «светским танцором» — те за отдельную плату составляли пару одиноким дамам, желающим потанцевать. Значился он также танцором берлинского ночного «дансинга» и двойником секс-символа немого кино Рудольфа Валентино.</p>
<p>Разразился международный скандал.</p>
<p>Глава династии Гогенцоллеров экс-кайзер Вильгельм II, проживавший в эмиграции в Голландии, категорически отказался давать согласие на брак своей сестры. Все европейские королевские и княжеские дома решили бойкотировать это событие.</p>
<p>Но влюбленную принцессу остановить уже было нельзя. В ее жизни случился Александр Зубков.</p>
<p>Она писала в своих мемуарах потом: «Особое благоволение Провидения… подарило мне милого спутника жизни, наполняющего мою жизнь новыми интересами и рассеявшего одиночество, от которого часто страдают в пожилом возрасте те, кто прежде стояли в центре жизни».</p>
<p>Европейские газеты пестрили сенсационными заголовками и пикантными подробностями о личности молодого супруга вдовой принцессы. Его намерения были очевидны всем, кроме без памяти влюбленной Виктории.</p>
<p>До конца жизни она называла себя Викторией Зубковой и умерла с именем любимого на устах. Сведений о том, успели ли они развестись официально, нет.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Принцесса Виктория и Александр Зубков</i>
  </p>
</div>Кем на самом деле был Александр Зубков, доподлинно неизвестно. По сведениям, опубликованным однажды журналом «Штерн», он был родом из Иваново, сын якобы текстильного фабриканта, изучал в Москве медицину, но бросил учебу из-за революции.<p>Когда Зубков появился в Бонне, он был, как и незабвенный Остап Бендер, в рваных брюках и без гроша за душой. Но — молод, хорош собой и предприимчив. Сам он писал о том времени так: «В Кельне у меня вышли все деньги. И тогда мне пришла в голову спасительная идея навестить дальнего родственника в Бонне, чтобы подзанять денег. А он часто бывал в гостях у принцессы. Он и достал мне приглашение на чай. Поскольку мои штаны имели штопку, пришлось одолжить у него пару коричневых брюк. Они подошли, но были слишком коротки…»</p>
<p>Дальнейшие события развивались по законам бульварных романов. </p>
<p>Венчание состоялось в большом садовом зале дворца Шаумбург, где спустя немногим более двух десятилетий стал заседать боннский кабинет. Причем венчал русский священник по православному ритуалу. Отныне невеста стала называться «фрау Александр Зубков, Виктория, урожденная принцесса Прусская». А Александр Зубков на положении законного супруга поселился во дворце Шаумбург на тогдашней боннской Кобленцерштрассе, ныне Аденауэраллее.</p>
<p>Супруг «принцессы Вики», как звали ее в аристократических кругах, зажил на широкую ногу. Он предпочитал кутежи домашнему чаепитию. Принцесса и не заметила, как по приглашению гостеприимного мужа во дворце поселились по углам какие-то люди из числа его русских собутыльников.</p>
<p>А потом Зубкова арестовали за безобразную драку в одном из ресторанов. </p>
<p>Из-за скандалов и проблем с документами супруг прусской принцессы был объявлен нежелательным иностранцем. И он уехал, с молоденькой секретаршей. Сначала в Брюссель, а затем — в Люксембург. При этом продолжал писать нежные письма своей супруге, в которых просил прощения. Виктория уже было собралась броситься вслед за любимым мужем, несмотря на скандалы, но вмешалась царственная родня.</p>
<p>Все дело в том, что Зубков буквально пустил принцессу по миру.</p>
<p>Всего за несколько месяцев морганатического брака Александр Зубков прогулял, пропил, растратил двенадцать миллионов тогдашних золотых марок. Более того, у принцессы появились еще долги на шестьсот шестьдесят тысяч марок. </p>
<p>Расплачиваться было нечем, принцессе пришлось продать мебель, картины, антиквариат, сервизы, изделия из серебра.</p>
<p>Разоренная и обнищавшая Виктория была вынуждена покинуть дворец, в котором прожила тридцать восемь лет, и поселилась в скромном домике в Мелеме, южном пригороде Бонна. </p>
<p>Вскоре последствия роковой страсти доконали ее. В том же году она скончалась в обычной местной больнице.</p>
<p>Александр же Зубков подвизался в Люксембурге официантом. На ресторане, в котором он работал, красовалась рекламная вывеска: «Вас обслуживает зять кайзера». Владелец кафе, кстати, говорил, что вначале это публику привлекало, а потом  вывеску сняли, потому что все уже привыкли. </p>
<p>В 1930 году газеты пишут, что вдовец Зубков вновь обручился — на сей раз с хорошенькой барменшей, своей коллегой. Он получил сумму размером около 750 английских фунтов от семьи принцессы за то, чтобы вернуть ее письма.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Александр Зубков на авиашоу</i>
  </p>
</div>В 1933 году Зубков стал первым парашютистом в Великом Герцогстве Люксембург, совершив прыжок с парашютом в рамках авиашоу.<p>Затем след Александра Зубкова теряется.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="http://loveread.ec/read_book.php?id=62588&amp;p=147">1</a>, <a href="https://www.factroom.ru/istoriya/kak-russkij-moshennik-zubkov-zhenilsya-na-prusskoj-princesse">2</a>, <a href="https://woman.rambler.ru/other/40886228-kak-russkiy-avantyurist-vlyubil-v-sebya-germanskiy-vysshiy-svet/?article_index=1">3</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Террористически-оккультная. Яков Блюмкин (1900–1929)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он был воплощением тогдашней романтики: советский террорист номер один, Джеймс Бонд и Лоуренс Аравийский в одном лице, подпольщик и красный партизан, комбриг Гражданской, неуловимый шпион, жестокий чекист, полиглот, друг поэтов, звезда московской богемы, наркоман и атлет, кутила и деляга, разгильдяй и бюрократ. В многочисленных рассказах о нем трудно отличить правду от вымысла, тем более что он и сам постарался все смешать вместе.</p><p>Как это ни поразительно, по-видимому, он видел в себе прежде всего творческую личность, поэта имажинистской школы. Надо полагать, ореол чекиста делал свое дело: немногие стихотворцы набирались смелости открыто ругать его стихи. Как бы то ни было, «Манифест имажинистов» — один из шести его вариантов — подписан, вместе с Сергеем Есениным и Анатолием Мариенгофом, также и Яковом Блюмкиным. </p><p>Револьвер Блюмкина перевешивал прочие аргументы, а «слава» убийцы фон Мирбаха затмевала его иные — впрочем, также сомнительные — поступки. </p><p>Блюмкин вошел в историю именно покушением на германского посла графа Вильгельма фон Мирбаха в июле 1918 года. В то время он разделял идеологию левых эсеров, унаследовавших от революционных ниспровергателей-семидесятников их влечение к террору. Роль личности в истории, по мнению левых эсеров, чрезвычайно ответственна, и физическое уничтожение ключевых политических фигур ведет к дестабилизации общества и к изменению хода исторических событий.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Яков Блюмкин</i>
  </p>
</div>Убийство посла Мирбаха играло особую роль: драматическая гибель высокопоставленного дипломата призвана была сорвать выполнение условий Брестского мира между Россией и Германией — позорного и неприемлемого, с точки зрения эсеров.<p>Выбор пал на начальника охраны эсеровского ЦК — находчивого и решительного Якова Блюмкина, к тому же прекрасно подготовленного физически. Задача была не из легких: немцы подозревали об опасности, и посольство тщательно охранялось. Главному исполнителю ассистировал случайный человек — фотограф ЧК эсер Николай Андреев. Воспользовавшись фальшивыми документами, террористы проникли в здание посольства и добились встречи с послом. Сам ход теракта многократно описан — и всякий раз по-новому. Согласно одной версии, стрелял и метал бомбу Блюмкин, согласно второй — Блюмкин стрелял и промахнулся, а взрывал Андреев.</p><p>По одним данным, Блюмкин родился в 1900 году в Одессе, на Молдаванке, по другим — в местечке Сосница, близ Чернигова, в 1898 году. Первая версия представляется более достоверной: известно, что Яков Блюмкин начал свое традиционное еврейское обучение в одесском хедере, а расстрелян был большевиками в 1929 году, не дожив трех месяцев до своего тридцатилетия.</p><p>Так или иначе, он появился на свет в многодетной семье, и его отец, нищий еврей Герш Блюмкин, умер вскоре после рождения Симхи-Янкеля. Семья осталась без средств к существованию. Малолетний Янкель подрабатывал где и как придется: в трамвайном депо, учеником электрика, разнорабочим в театре, на консервной фабрике. Знание идиша, русского и иврита помогало ему выжить в одесской многонациональной круговерти. Он писал стихи по-русски и публиковал их в газетах «Одесский листок» и «Гудок», в журнале «Колосья». Одесса насквозь была пропитана антимонархическими, революционными настроениями, и Яков Блюмкин сблизился с радикально настроенными эсерами. Впрочем, это не препятствовало его национальным устремлениям — он участвовал в рейдах отрядов еврейской самообороны, к руководству которыми непосредственное отношение имел знаменитый налетчик Мишка Япончик, увековеченный Исааком Бабелем в «Одесских рассказах» под именем Беня Крик.</p><p>1917–1918 годы в Одессе были настоящим хаосом. Февральская революция и последующий захват власти большевиками породили опасные смерчи: пестрые власти сменяли друг друга на местах, ситуацию контролировали, как сейчас бы выразились, «полевые командиры»: красные и белые, анархисты, атаманы и просто бандиты. Боевые соединения действовали под разными флагами и под разными лозунгами.</p><p>Революционные карьеры делаются быстро. «Революция избирает себе молодых любовников», — эта крылатая фраза Льва Троцкого в полной мере относится к Блюмкину.</p><p>Семнадцатилетний Блюмкин, который еще год назад закатывал банки на консервном заводе и чинил проводку в городском театре, стал сначала комиссаром армии, затем командиром разведки и в конце концов — и. о. начальника штаба.</p><p>Это произошло уже в Крыму, куда Особую Одесскую, переименованную в 3-ю Революционную армию РКК, перебросили после того, как она без боя сдала Одессу под натиском австро-венгерских войск. Немцы вышибли ее и из Крыма, 3-я Революционная отступала, где с боями, а где и так, в противоположную от Одессы и моря сторону — на Донбасс. Там к ее военным неудачам прибавились криминальные — экспроприация 4 млн рублей в Госбанке с их последующим исчезновением. Армию решили переформировать. Блюмкин остался не у дел.</p><p>В середине мая 1918 года Блюмкин приехал в Москву, где поступил в распоряжение ЦК партии левых эсеров. Его направили во Всероссийскую чрезвычайную комиссию. Предполагалось использовать его для подготовки террористических актов против видных представителей Германии в России для срыва Брестского договора. По предположению заместителя председателя ВЧК левого эсера В.А. Александровича, Блюмкину было поручено организовать отделение по борьбе с международным шпионажем.</p><p>Работа в ВЧК вскружила Блюмкину голову. Его самолюбию льстил страх контрреволюционеров и обывателей перед вооруженными людьми в кожаных куртках. В разговорах со знакомыми он изображал себя человеком, наделенным правом решать судьбу арестованных. «Вон, видите, вошел поэт, — говорил он друзьям в писательском кафе. — Он представляет большую культурную ценность. А если я захочу — тут же арестую его и подпишу смертный приговор. Но если он нужен тебе, — обратился Блюмкин к Мандельштаму, — я сохраню ему жизнь». </p><p>Блюмкин и отрастил бороду, чтобы казаться старше, и в начале июня организовал и возглавил в ВЧК отделение по борьбе с международным шпионажем — по сути, стоял у истоков создания первой советской контрразведки.</p><p>Но основным объектом внимания было германское посольство. Блюмкин сосредоточился на нем со всей страстью. Даже монтера Московской электрической компании, пришедшего к нему в кабинет чинить проводку, завербовал и под видом монтера пришел вместе с новым агентом в посольство, чтобы вычертить план помещений («жучков» тогда у ЧК еще не было).</p><p>Обнаружив среди постояльцев гостиницы «Элит» однофамильца германского посла, Блюмкин посадил его под выдуманным предлогом и под угрозой расстрела сделал несчастного сексотом и объявил… племянником графа Мирбаха. План был такой: известить «дядю» о злоключениях «племянника» в застенках ЧК, внедрить спасенного в посольство и получать от него секретные сведения из логова врага. </p><p>Правда, эту хитроумную операцию, от которой дилетантской липой несло за версту, в партии не оценили, эсеры вместо того чтобы шпионить за послом Мирбахом, решили его показательно казнить. </p><p>Партийное поручение Блюмкин исполнил 6 июля 1918 года и вместе с эсеровским ЦК твердо верил, что эта «акция» спасет революцию, главное — вывести Россию из Брестского мира. Все, однако, пошло иначе: мятеж был подавлен, а сам Блюмкин объявлен в розыск.</p><p>Он перешел на нелегальное положение. Именно в этот период в Петрограде Блюмкин познакомился с биологом, писателем-мистиком Александром Васильевичем Барченко, сотрудником Бехтеревского института мозга. Тот увлекался оккультными науками, функциональностью человеческого мозга и гипнозом. Именно в эти встречи Блюмкин, едва вышедший из подросткового возраста, заразился идеями старшего товарища.</p><p>Вместо трибунала Блюмкин оказался в Киеве: готовил покушение на гетмана Скоропадского. Создавал ревкомы на Подолии, формировал революционные отряды, поднимал крестьянские восстания на Житомирщине, Полтавщине и Киевщине.</p><p>В марте 1919 попал в плен к петлюровцам. Его жестоко пытали, выбили все передние зубы, бесчувственного и голого бросили на рельсы, чтобы недоломанное домолол ближайший поезд. Блюмкин очнулся до его прихода, дополз до железнодорожной будки, сердобольный стрелочник погрузил полутруп в дрезину и отвез помирать в богадельню. Но Блюмкин выжил. Кличка у него потом была — Живой.</p><p>Когда в апреле 1919 года Киев стал советским, Блюмкин явился в Киевскую ЧК, которую возглавлял его бывший начальник М. Лацис, и стал возмущаться заочным приговором ревтрибунала и, главное, тем, что Ленин назвал его и Андреева «негодяями». А Блюмкин таковым себя не считал, наоборот, был уверен, что он один из лучших бойцов революции.</p><p>Блюмкина привезли в Москву, где он снова повторил всю свою историю. Особая следственная комиссия по его делу доложила в Президиум ВЦИК. 16 мая 1919 года секретарь ВЦИК А. Енукидзе подписал постановление: «Ввиду добровольной явки Я.Г. Блюмкина и данного им подробного объяснения обстоятельств убийства германского посла графа Мирбаха Президиум постановляет: Я.Г. Блюмкина амнистировать».</p><p>Живя в столице и не испытывая недостатка в деньгах, Блюмкин укреплял связи с молодыми поэтами. Приятельские отношения с Маяковским, Есениным, Шершеневичем вряд ли носили оперативный характер, связанный с ведомством на Лубянке: Блюмкину просто импонировало знакомство с литературными знаменитостями, которым к тому же он мог оказывать своего рода покровительство — выдирать из лап ЧК, охотившейся за буйными и неуправляемыми вольнодумцами.</p><p>В январе 1920 года Сергей Есенин эпатировал своими резкими высказываниями публику в кафе «Домино». Дело было как будто пустяковым, но вмешательство в него группы чекистов насторожило поэта: он уехал сначала в Харьков, потом в родное село Константиново, затем на Кавказ.</p><p>Осенью Есенин снова появился в Москве с циклом новых великолепных стихов и 18 октября 1920 года был арестован на квартире поэта Александра Кусикова в Большом Афанасьевском переулке. </p><p>Через неделю его выручил Блюмкин. Сохранился документ: «Подписка. О поручительстве за гр. Есенина Сергея Александровича, обвиняемого в контрреволюционной деятельности по делу гр. Кусиковых. 1920 года октября месяца 25-го дня, я, ниже подписавшийся Блюмкин Яков Григорьевич, проживающий по гостинице „Савой” № 136, беру на поруки гр. Есенина и под личной ответственностью ручаюсь, что он от суда и следствия не скроется и явится по первому требованию следственных и судебных властей. Подпись поручителя Я. Блюмкин 25. Х.20 г. Москва. Партбилет ЦК Иранской коммунистической партии». Бланк отпечатан на пишущей машинке. Блюмкин — член ЦК Иранской компартии!</p><p>Летом 1920 года Блюмкин исчез из Академии на четыре месяца. За это время он совершил невозможное: устроил переворот в самопровозглашенной «Гилянской советской республике» на севере Ирана, сверг ее лидера Кучук-хана и привел к власти безоговорочно послушного большевикам Эхсануллу. В военных структурах «нового государственного образования» Блюмкин занимал должность комиссара Гилянской Красной армии и вел кровопролитные бои с войсками шаха Ирана, не без оснований видевшего в гилянской интриге направляющую руку Москвы. А Блюмкин, на практике закрепивший знание персидского языка, вступил в только что образованную с его помощью иранскую компартию и делегировался Ираном на Первый съезд угнетенных народов Востока в Баку.</p><p>Выполнив все задачи, в ореоле славы, Блюмкин возвратился в Москву и продолжил обучение в Академии Генштаба. Именно к этому периоду относятся его первые серьезные контакты с Троцким, обратившим пристальное внимание на одаренного молодого человека. Спустя десятилетие преданность авантюрным революционным идеям Троцкого приведет Блюмкина к расстрельной стенке.</p><p>Окончив Академию и овладев основами турецкого, арабского и монгольского языков, Блюмкин занял официальный пост личного секретаря Троцкого. </p><p>В 1924 году Блюмкин опять встретился с Барченко. Он предложил естествоиспытателю написать Дзержинскому записку о его увлечении потусторонними явлениями и возможностью передачи мысли на расстоянии.</p><p>Дзержинский на тот момент возглавлял Высший совет народного хозяйства страны. Ознакомившись с запиской Барченко, он передал ее в особый спецотдел ОГПУ, который занимался охраной государственных тайн, радиотехнической разведкой, пеленгацией и криптографией. Возглавлял отдел, в котором работало около ста человек, недоучившийся горный инженер, чекист-масон Глеб Иванович Бокий. Большинство из работников — бывшие сотрудники Департамента полиции Российской империи. Бокий также увлекался оккультизмом, поэтому элитарное подразделение советских спецслужб также интересовалось «зазеркальем» — от НЛО до снежного человека.</p><p>С Барченко встретился заместитель Бокия — комиссар государственной безопасности Яков Агранов, а затем и сам Бокий. В результате Барченко возглавил секретную лабораторию неопознанных явлений и парапсихологии при спецотделе. Именно он и предложил Бокию заняться установлением контакта с Шамбалой, «чтобы вывести человечество из кровавого безумия, той ожесточенной борьбы, в которой оно безнадежно тонет». Было решено начать отбор людей, достигших нравственного совершенства, для этого контакта. А заниматься этим должна «тайная мистическая организация «Единое Трудовое Братство». Добро от Бокия на организацию братства было получено. Он сам и еще несколько чекистов вступили в него.</p><p>Началась подготовка к поиску Шамбалы. Предполагалось, что переодетые под паломников чекисты доберутся через горные кряжи афганского Гиндукуша в один из каньонов Гималаев, где якобы и находится таинственная Шамбала. Возглавлять экспедицию поручили Барченко. Комиссаром при нем стал Владимиров (Блюмкин). Базой для подготовки экспедиции стала одна из дач спецотдела в подмосковном поселке Верея. Здесь участники мероприятия изучали английский язык, язык урду и осваивали верховую езду. Все держалось в строжайшей тайне, так как могло оказаться под угрозой срыва. Из-за секретности экспедиции Блюмкина перевели в аппарат Наркомата торговли. В торговом ведомстве он сменил двенадцать должностей.</p><p>Дзержинский выделил на это мероприятие сто тысяч рублей золотом.</p><p>Но все сорвалось. О подготовке экспедиции узнал начальник иностранного отдела (ИНО) ОГПУ Трилиссер. Он доложил о проекте наркому внутренних дел Генриху Ягоде, и тот после консультации с наркомом иностранных дел Георгием Чичериным проект закрыл.</p><p>Впрочем, на этом история не закончилась, и советские оккультисты предприняли еще одну попытку. В 1926 году оргбюро ЦК ВКП(б) приняло решение вернуть Блюмкина в ОГПУ и назначить его главным инструктором государственной внутренней охраны Монгольской Республики. Но это было прикрытием главного задания — Блюмкину поручалось руководство деятельностью советской разведки в Тибете, Внутренней Монголии и северных районах Китая. Тибет был в приоритете. Там Блюмкин должен был присоединиться к экспедиции увлекающегося спиритизмом и якобы работающего на советскую разведку художника и философа Николая Константиновича Рериха.</p><p>Блюмкину, помимо поиска Шамбалы, было поручено наладить контакты с Далай-ламой XIII. Советская Россия предлагала ему крупные кредиты для закупки оружия и обещала защиту от Тибета и Китая. Но и эта экспедиция по поискам Шамбалы с треском провалилась.</p><p>Случилось так, что члены экспедиции с подачи английских спецслужб были задержаны губернатором Синьцзяна в Хотане по подозрению в шпионаже. Помог им выпутаться из неприятной ситуации советский консул в Кашгаре.</p><p>По неподтвержденным данным, Блюмкин еще раз, под видом дервиша, посетил Тибет. Чем закончилась эта попытка, неизвестно. Фактом является лишь то, что экспедиция, организованная Бокием, была не единственной. В 1928 году в Лхасу были отправлены офицеры-калмыки для встреч с Далай-ламой XIII, которые обещали ему защиту от Китая и независимость от Тибета. Не исключено, что одним из этих «калмыков» был Блюмкин.</p><p>Интересно, но в дневниках, записях и письмах Николая Рериха имя Блюмкина ни разу не упоминается. Вообще, существует много версий о том, чем занимался Блюмкин в Тибете. Все они достаточно разные и не всегда подкреплены документами. Было бы любопытно познакомиться с донесениями агентов английской разведки, наблюдавшими за Рерихом, но они пока недоступны. Кстати, Рерих знал, что англичане его «опекают».</p><p>После Тибета Блюмкин побывал в Китае, Монголии, где занимался поисками золота барона фон Унгерна. Проверял работу советской резидентуры в Палестине и Турции.</p><p>В Константинополе он встретился со Львом Седовым, сыном Троцкого, а затем и с самим опальным «демоном революции», от которого получал письма для левой оппозиции. По возвращении в Москву Блюмкин встретился с секретарем исполкома Коминтерна Карлом Радеком и рассказал ему о встрече с Троцким. Испуганный Радек не стал читать послание Троцкого и посоветовал Блюмкину признаться партии о контакте с опальным политиком.</p><p>Блюмкин поделился своими сомнениями с любовницей, сотрудницей иностранного отдела ОГПУ Лизой Розенцвейг. Будущий разведчик-нелегал, легенда советской разведки полковник Зарубина-Горская-Розенцвейг тут же сдала своего любовника руководству ОГПУ. Измена партии — это не шутка, и Блюмкина приказали арестовать. На квартире в Денежном переулке, где он жил в одном доме с наркомом образования Анатолием Васильевичем Луначарским, его не оказалось. Розенцвейг, включившаяся в поиски, предположила, что его нужно искать на Ленинградском вокзале. В итоге Блюмкина арестовали топорно — с погоней и стрельбой.</p><p>3 ноября 1929 года дело Блюмкина было рассмотрено на судебном заседании ОГПУ. Судила его так называемая «тройка» в составе председателя ОГПУ Вячеслава Рудольфовича Менжинского, заместителя Менжинского, члена ЦК ВКП(б) Генриха Григорьевича Ягоды и начальника внешней разведки Меера Абрамовича Трилиссера.</p><p>Менжинский и Ягода выступили за смертную казнь, Трилиссер был против. Большинством голосов было принято решение приговорить Блюмкина, как тогда говорили, к высшей мере социальной защиты — расстрелу «за повторную измену делу пролетарской революции и Советской власти и за измену революционной чекистской армии».</p><p>Политбюро ЦК ВКП(б) постановление утвердило.</p><p>Узнав об этом решении, Блюмкин спросил: «А о том, что меня расстреляют завтра, будет в «Известиях» или «Правде»?»</p><p>Когда комендантский взвод под начальством Агранова взял его на прицел, Блюмкин, как передавали, успел крикнуть: «Стреляйте, ребята, в мировую революцию! Да здравствует Троцкий! Да здравствует мировая революция!»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://legal.report/jakov-bljumkin-v-poiskah-shambaly/">1</a>, <a href="https://lechaim.ru/ARHIV/166/alabay.htm">2</a>, <a href="http://loveread.ec/read_book.php?id=62588&amp;p=144">3</a>, <a href="https://www.kommersant.ru/doc/3962167">4</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Героическая. Зоя Воскресенская</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1992 год, Новодевичье кладбище, похороны знаменитой писательницы, лауреата Госпремии Зои Воскресенской. Неожиданно строй скорбящих родственников и литераторов разрезала колонна людей в штатском. «Кто это?» — разнесся тревожный шепот. «Мы хороним известную писательницу…» — обратился к пришедшим распорядитель похорон. «А мы хороним советскую разведчицу полковника Рыбкину…»</p>
<p>Разведбиография Зои Воскресенской началась в четырнадцать лет — ее взяли в ЧК сначала писарем, потом библиотекарем.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Зоя Рыбкина (Воскресенская)</i>
  </p>
</div>Вот как о начале пути своей мамы рассказывал Алексей Рыбкин: «В 1921 году в Смоленске четырнадцатилетняя Зоя встретила старого товарища отца, он и устроил ее сначала в библиотеку, потом — в батальон войск ВЧК. А через некоторое время ей дали в руки оружие и сказали, что теперь она — боец частей особого назначения и должна делать мировую революцию. Зоя поняла наказ буквально: собрала узелок и пошла пешком в… Германию — делать революцию. Ее, правда, вернули домой с полпути, но отвага и преданность юного бойца произвели должное впечатление, и вскоре Зою назначили политруком колонии для малолетних правонарушителей…<p>Любая другая женщина насмерть испугалась бы юных уголовников, а мама вместе с ними курила и в шишки играла. Что такое шишки? Это когда слова наоборот произносят. Сколько я ни пытался научиться этой игре — не получалось, а мама до восьмидесяти лет шпарила на этом «языке»».</p>
<p>Дочь железнодорожного рабочего успешно играла роль светской дамы сначала в провинциальной Риге, а потом и в переполненных знатью Австрии и Германии. Однажды, когда ее собирались «брать с поличным» в дорогом отеле в Осло, она сознательно устроила скандал. И норвежские спецслужбы побоялись беспокоить богатых постояльцев, сбежавшихся на крики обиженной красавицы. Использовав некое замешательство контрразведки, Зоя исчезла. А кто бы передал в тот же день агенту множество исписанных листочков и шесть зарубежных паспортов для наших нелегалов, застрявших в Скандинавии?</p>
<p>Но скандальности и авантюрности в молодой разведчице не было никакой. Умение ладить с людьми, хорошее знание языков, даже сознательное решение уступить в споре ради достижения чего-то большего постепенно превратили ее из простого разведчика в поле в мудрого руководителя.</p>
<p>Только вот со своим непосредственным начальником Борисом Ярцевым, он же Рыбкин, Зоя некоторое время никак не могла сработаться. Что ж, такое бывает, когда сходятся две сильные личности. Кому-то приходится уступить или… Уступили оба. Неожиданно для Центра после рапортов об отзыве из Финляндии в Москву из-за невозможности совместной работы вдруг попросили: разрешите оформить брак. И жили счастливо до 1947 года…</p>
<p>В 1940 году у опытной разведчицы уже не было никаких сомнений: Гитлер готовится напасть на СССР, война неизбежна. Прогноз Рыбкиной подтвердило и событие, произошедшее 17 мая 1941 года. </p>
<p>Немцы решили, что надо создавать видимость хоть каких-то культурных связей с Советским Союзом, и прислали в Москву солистов балета Берлинской оперы. В честь их отъезда состоялся прием в немецком посольстве Германии, на который были приглашены ведущие артисты балета Большого по фамилии сотрудницу сопредельного ведомства в свой огромный кабинет. Зоя Ивановна очень удивилась, когда Петр Васильевич попросил ее присутствовать на обеде в посольстве Германии.</p>
<p>Кому же, как не ей? Зоя Ивановна бывала в Германии, отлично говорила по-немецки и, как опытный оперативный работник, могла реально оценить обстановку, создавшуюся в Москве на территории иностранной державы, угрожавшей СССР. Для Зои Ивановны выполнение задания коллег по иному направлению не предвещало ничего хорошего. Ее могли узнать немецкие дипломаты, которым она была известна под другой фамилией. Да и просто «светиться» было ни к чему. Наверняка среди немцев будет немало представителей ее с Федотовым профессии. Да и времени до начала приема оставалось мало, а надо было еще одеться, получить пригласительный, обговорить детали…</p>
<p>Все это майор лаконично изложила Федотову. Тот ее аргументы понял, но моментально отверг: заменить Зою Ивановну было некем. Чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть разведчицу, из ВОКСа, выполнявшего приказы Лубянки, успели уведомить немецкое посольство: вместо заболевшей сотрудницы Рыбкиной на приеме будет наша переводчица Ярцева.</p>
<p>И вскоре из принадлежавшей ВОКСу машины, подъехавшей к посольству Германии, вышла красивая женщина в бархатном платье со шлейфом. Тут же подъехали авто с артистами из Большого. Среди них Зоя Ивановна узнала популярнейших Семенову и Тихомирову.</p>
<p>Через несколько минут пребывания в посольстве она поняла: прием организован на скорую руку. Еда — невкусная, приготовлена небрежно. Во все разговоры с гостями лезет военный атташе — установленный советской разведкой представитель абвера. Он нагло нарушает этикет и даже перебивает посла Вернера фон дер Шуленбурга. Немцы захотели создать впечатление общения представителей культуры двух стран, дабы показать, что все в порядке, договор в силе. Ярцевой пришлось переводить официальные речи и тосты. Занятие — всепоглощающее, не оставляющее времени ни на еду, ни на общение.</p>
<p>И вдруг грянул вальс. Кто-то поставил пластинку, и сам Шуленбург неожиданно пригласил красавицу-переводчицу на танец. Та с удовольствием согласилась.</p>
<p>Рискуя карьерой и идя против собственного Министерства иностранных дел, посол Шуленбург убеждал Гитлера не начинать военных действий против СССР. Возможно, чтобы быть более убедительным в своих докладах из Москвы, даже завышал военный потенциал Советского Союза. По некоторым данным, проверить которые абсолютно невозможно, в трех беседах со своим коллегой, послом СССР в Берлине Деканозовым, Шуленбург предупреждал о грядущем нападении Гитлера, не называя точной даты. Эти встречи проходили в мае в Москве, перед описываемым нами приемом.</p>
<p>Думается, что у посла глаз был наметан и переводчицу в партнерши он выбрал намеренно. Для начала честно признался, что не слишком любит танцевать. Однако старательно «прокружил» даму по посольским помещениям. Трудно считать это случайностью. Или невнимательностью опытного дипломата. И сколько же полезного подметил наметанный взгляд вальсирующего товарища майора. Во многих залах картины сняты и недавно: на их местах на стенах была яркая краска. Она не выцвела, что создавало явный диссонанс. А в одной из дальних комнат Рыбкина увидела гору чемоданов. Значит, в посольстве готовятся к отъезду.</p>
<p>Представитель ВОКСа Ярцева заторопилась, но тут военный атташе Германии затеял ее проверку: в каком отделе общества культурных связей работаете, по какому направлению, и если по скандинавскому, то какие в планах ближайшие выезды? Майор в бархатном платье не стала утруждать себя поиском ответов, а атташе, как пишет Воскресенская в книге, успел по каким-то своим каналам проверить: гостья блефует. И с гордостью сообщил ей об этом открытии. Зоя Ивановна резко оборвала его на полуфразе. </p>
<p>Тут абсолютно случайно и подоспела Марина Тимофеевна Семенова. Усталая после спектакля, да еще и бесполезного приема, она со словами «пора и честь знать» первой покинула посольство. Вслед за ней на машине ВОКСа укатила и Зоя Ивановна.</p>
<p>Охрана руководителя контрразведки была удивлена, когда женщина в бархатном платье предъявила удостоверение майора и поспешила к самому Федотову. Доложила о снятых картинах, собранных чемоданах и всем прочем, подтверждающем: немецкое посольство готовится к скорому отъезду.</p>
<p>Увы, и на сей раз глава государства отнесся к оперативной информации скептически.</p>
<p>Перед войной Зоя Рыбкина занималась горячими германскими проблемами, заменяя собой на этом направлении чуть ли не все аналитическое управление, которого тогда, увы, не существовало. Как бы то ни было, все сообщения о неизбежном нападении Гитлера на СССР стекались со всего мира к ней. И именно Зоя Ивановна убедила молодого начальника внешней разведки Павла Фитина добиться приема у Сталина с ею же в основном и подготовленным докладом. 17 июня 1941 года Фитин сообщил Иосифу Виссарионовичу о донесениях разведки. Вождь усомнился в достоверности информации, но Фитин подтвердил: источник надежен. Но отчеты Сталин проигнорировал.</p>
<p>Человек независимый, своеобразный, блестяще Скандинавию знающий и еще довольно одинокий — вот кто стал начальницей Зои Рыбкиной, работавшей в Швеции под псевдонимом «Ирина». И Зоя Ивановна сумела наладить отношения взаимопонимания с первым лицом посольства. </p>
<p>Этот счастливый, прямо хрестоматийный союз разведки и дипломатии принес небывалые победы. Сначала удалось удержать Швецию от вступления в войну на стороне Германии, а в 1944-м добиться заключения перемирия между СССР и Финляндией.</p>
<p>Переданные  «Красной капелле» перед самой войной и уже в ее первые дни антифашистам из радиопередатчики до Москвы не дотягивали. Ведь предполагалось, что Центр будет связываться с Берлином из Смоленска, а город уже был под немцами.</p>
<p>И Рыбкиным поручили восстановить связь с Берлином, послав туда из Стокгольма верного человека. Таким «верным» им показался шведский инженер и промышленник Эрикссон, чья фирма сотрудничала с Германией. Швед согласился выполнить просьбу русских друзей: передать в Берлине их приятелю-немцу маленький подарок — галстук и коробочку с запонками. Выполни Эрикссон эту просьбу, и еще неизвестно, как сложилась бы судьба «Красной капеллы», да и Зои с Борисом.</p>
<p>Но в Берлине перед самой встречей Эрикссон дрогнул, выбросил подарок в помойку. И пришедший к нему радист так и не получил долгожданного и необходимого «Красной капелле» для связи миниатюрного оборудования.</p>
<p>Вскоре всех антифашистов, кроме группы, работавшей в Гамбурге, арестовали и казнили. Теперь известно: в провале виноват немец, добровольно сдавшийся Красной армии и сумевший по заданию наших военных добраться до Берлина. Нарушив приказ, он поспешил в больницу к рожавшей жене, где и был арестован гестапо. Он не выдержал пыток, вступил в радиоигру, выдал коды и своих товарищей. Так не стало «Красной капеллы».</p>
<p>А тогда виновным за провал сочли Бориса Рыбкина. Последовали арест, допросы по-бериевски. Но признаваться ему было не в чем. Прошло время, и Рыбкина отпустили, вернули на прежнее место работы.</p>
<p>Не это ли стало причиной его гибели в 1947 г. в автокатастрофе под Прагой?..</p>
<p>Зоя Воскресенская не была обделена наградами. Однако одного ордена, к которому была представлена, она так и не получила. Представление на орден Ленина застряло в верхах. Скоро выяснилось, что затормозил награждение Лаврентий Берия, объяснив отказ поставить свою подпись очень просто: Ленин бабе не положен.</p>
<p>Весной 1953 года, когда полковнику 3. И. Воскресенской до пенсии оставалось немногим более года, умер Сталин. Вспоминая этот период, Зоя Ивановна писала: «После траурных дней стали приоткрываться черные страницы неоднозначной личности „отца народов”. Начались аресты тех, кто участвовал в расправах 1937–1938 годов. На Лубянке поспешно освобождались от старых кадров, увольняли, как это обычно у нас делалось, всех подряд. Под подозрение брали каждого».</p>
<p>В 1953 году после казни Берии в органах начались чистки. Среди осужденных и попавших на долгие годы во Владимирский централ оказались генерал-лейтенант Судоплатов и его верный зам генерал Эйтингон.</p>
<p>Подполковника Рыбкину неприятные события обходили стороной. До тех пор, пока на партсобрании она не отказалась публично осудить Судоплатова. И сразу же вышел приказ о ее увольнении из органов. До выслуги лет оставалось полтора года, на руках — маленький сын и мать. Рыбкина попросила дать ей возможность дослужить хоть где-нибудь. И ее, героя войны, резидента разведки, отправили на работу в ГУЛАГ, почти на два года. Подполковник Рыбкина теперь занимала должность в Воркутлаге, перешла в МВД и носила высокую папаху.</p>
<p>А в ГУЛАГе была такая практика: люди, свое отсидевшие, получали новый срок, отправлялись на поселение. Зоя Ивановна, как и еще до войны попавший точно в такую же ситуацию полковник и будущий легендарный Герой Советского Союза Дмитрий Медведев, помогала заключенным добиться справедливости, вернуться на свободу. Вроде бы всего лишь соблюдала закон. Но в те времена для попавшей в опалу разведчицы это был смелый поступок.</p>
<p>Зоя Ивановна Рыбкина отслужила свое и вернулась в Москву в 1956 году. В отставку вышла в звании полковника.</p>
<p>Ее первые литературные опыты были посвящены разведке — чему же еще. Но в издательствах ей говорили прямо: написано гладко, а вот специфики разведки вы не знаете. Не делать же ей было большие глаза и выдавливать наивное: откуда?</p>
<p>То же самое говорили и полковнику Абелю, скрывшемуся под псевдонимом Лебедев и принесшему на суд издателей книгу о разведчиках. Вердикт: неплохо, но не Абель.</p>
<p>И Зоя Ивановна принялась писать о Ленине. Это было можно. И среди сотен и тысяч конкурентов, сочинявших на ту же разрешенную тему, выбилась в лучшие</p>
<p>После того как ее «выдал» Крючков, Зоя Ивановна взялась за книгу о себе «Теперь я могу сказать правду». Но не увидела ее изданной. В 1992 году Зоя Воскресенская-Рыбкина скончалась на восемьдесят пятом году жизни.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://biography.wikireading.ru/216029">1</a>, <a href="https://www.peoples.ru/military/scout/zoya_voskresenskaya/">2</a>, <a href="http://mospravda.ru/2020/07/24/159696/">3</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>